


Peter Parker Stark Part 2

by juliette_1004



Series: Peter Parker Stark (IronDad and Spiderson) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spiderman (Movies) Home Coming, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Asthmatic Peter Parker, Baby Morgan, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Domestic Avengers, Gen, Not Avengers Movie Compliant, Not Spiderman Movie Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: Moving on was hard.. but I am trying.Spiderman's adventure behind the mask.Peter Parker finds himself being cared of by not just his Dad Tony Stark, and his Mom Pepper Potts but also the Avengers.Peter almost killed himself and now he's trying to move on from it..But with Pepper's pregnancy as a constant reminder of his place as an orphan child who was forced into Tony's life..He didn't find moving on as easy as he thought it was. Thus having Tony, Pepper and the rest of the Avengers under his nose.





	1. Natasha Romanoff

**Natasha Romanoff**

* * *

  
Natasha was always a light sleeper. So when she heard her door opening, her hand was already going under her pillow grabbing the gun she hid there. Her eyes opens as she wait for the intruder to walk closer. Just enough for her to attack.

"Nat?" But when she heard that soft voice her cold heart melted and she quickly let the gun go and sat up.

"Pete? Why are you up so late? What's wrong?" It took a while.

It took a long _damn_ while for her to hear that voice call out her name. Peter only ever talked with Tony or Pepper since he got home from the Clint's Cabin. Everyone was surprised. Everyone wanted to cry out and ask for the boy to speak again and again. But Bruce put his foot down and spoke up. Do not force him to speak or we will all face another consequences. So they had a meeting about Peter's condition.

He was then diagnost by Bruce's and Helen's Doctor friend. A specialist for this kind of condition.

Selective Mutism.

Peter can't help not to talk. It's his defense mechanism. He thought he was something like a curse and everyone around him dies. That's why he pushes everyone away and shuts himself off.

Even resulting to suicide.

"Nightmare?" Peter nods and Natasha smiled knowingly. Unfolding the comforter and tapping the space next to her. Peter slowly climb up, rubbing his eyes. Natasha had to pull his hand off so she can take a better look at him.

"Can you tell me what was it?" Peter sighs as Natasha comb back his curls, away from his forehead. A habit everyone does.

"Building.." Peter mutters and Natasha pulls him in her arms. That's the only thing she needs to know.

"Do you want me to call Tony?" Peter shakes his head against Natasha's shoulder.

"Woke him up.. twice. And.. Pepper's not feeling well." Natasha rubs his back aiding him to lie down. As she tucks him in, she went back in pulling the kid in her arms. Rubbing circles on his back or gently massaging the boy's scalp.

Pepper is at her 6th month. Obviously pregnant and Peter is shutting down again.

Tony's worried and it's showing. Everyone notice and they had to have another meeting about Pete's condition now that the baby is coming.

"Little spider.. it's all going to be okay. You got everyone. No one will leave you alone. Not me. Nor Tony and Potts." Natasha kisses his forehead and Peter stared at her.

".. I.. Nat.." Peter sniffles and Natasha cups his cheek.

"Shh.. go.. speak when you're ready." She said voice quiet but still soothing.

"I dreamt of.. jumping off. I felt nothing, Nat. I wanted to do it. But now.. now I'm scared." Peter trembles and Natasha squeeze him in a hug. Rubbing his back.

"Shh... It's okay.. I got you, Pete." Peter sniffles again but his trembling subsides a bit. Hearing the familiar line Tony always says to him.

"You did.. back then. I remembered." Peter grips the back of her cotton shirt.

"You saved me." Peter said sighing as Natasha kiss his forehead again.

"I'll always will." Natasha smiles against his forehead then pulling away to wipe his tears.

"I'm scared, Nat.."

"It's okay to be afraid, Pete. Tell me.. I'm right here."

"I'm scared because it feel so right to do it again." Natasha stills from wiping Peter's tears and her eyes widen.

"Peter.. no."

"I know.. I know it's not okay. But everytime I dream of it, I always wake up feeling it's okay to do it. Tony and Pepper will be fine since they already have their own child. I.. I lost my parents twice Nat. I can't lose them again. So running away from all of this feels safer and I wanted to do it! I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Peter speaks..

He spoke all right.

He finally spoke of it all.

He sobs and Natasha commanded Friday to turn on the lights and was quick to sit up her small bag from the chair next to her bed. In that bag was Peter's inhaler. Just as soon as she hear the coughing she knew what will come next.

"Sit up, Pete." Pulling the boy up, she shakes the small plastic in her hands before popping the cap off and forcing it in Peter's mouth.

"One more." She gave it to him and thankfully Peter didn't refuse.

"Shh.. Friday, get Tony and Bruce here now."

"I'm already informing Mr. Stark of Peter's condition."

"Shh.. I'm here. No matter how many times you jump. I'll jump with you and catch you, Peter. I will. And I will fucking do it as long as I live." She hush his cries until Tony came bursting in her room.

"Pete.. W-What's.." Natasha quickly gesture him to be quiet and just come.

"Oh, Pete. Come here." Peter looks up at Tony and he shakes his head, hiding his flushed and wet face against Natasha's neck.

"It's me kid.. what's wrong?" Natasha shakes her head and gesture for Tony to wait.

"Tony.. don't force him. Let's wait for him to calm down." Bruce said as he came in the room as well. Looking shaken up as well. Being woken up at 3:30 in the morning does that to you.

"Peter, Tony's here. It's okay.. do you want me to tell him what you just told me?" Peter sniffles, shaking his head.

"This will never stop if you don't tell him, spiderling." Natasha pats his back and gently rub his back and shoulders until the kid pulls away. Slowly looking up Tony.

"I.. I can't.." he said, lips quivering and Natasha nods letting the boy place his head back down over her shoulder making Tony uncomfortable not holding his son.

"I'll tell him, so why don't you let Tony hold you instead? I bet you'll be more comfortable that way." Natasha said and Peter shakes his head making Tony take sharp intake of air. His hands clenching hard into a ball, turning his knuckles white.

"Okay.. he.. well he told me he's dreaming of the building again." Tony nods slowly. He knows.

"And.. every time he wokes up from that dream.. he feels the need to do it again." Natasha said, her voice calm as always but deep down.. she's feeling the same way as Tony. Who is now wide eyes and trembling hands, wiping his face that's turning pale.

"That maybe is the case he went in my room. Because he remembers me jumping in to save him." Natasha concluded while Peter just stayed quiet. Sniffling occasionally.

"He said.. he's scared that he feels this way. That going away is okay since you and Potts already have your own child."

"No! Pete--" Natasha shakes her head and Bruce squeeze Tony's shoulder. Aiding for him to let her finish.

"He said he already lost his parents twice.. he didn't want to lose one again."

"Pete.." Tony wipes his face again and he sat down on the bed, eyes glued on his son.

"Come here." Tony said more firmer than before. It was not a request either. Making Peter move away from Natasha, turning slowly to meet his Father's gaze.

"Right here, bud." Tony open his arm and Peter shakes his head again.

"Not taking no for an answer kid. It's not a request either. Come here now." Tony's voice was deep and unmoving so Peter just had to oblige, moving away from Natasha and throwing himself in his father's arms.

"I'm sorry, Dad.. sorry.. I'm sorry.." Peter sobs again and Tony rocks them side to side while rubbing his back and hair.

"I got you, kiddie. Always do. It's okay to be scared but I want you to trust me when I say this.." Tony pulls away to cup both sides of his drench cheeks.

"I'll make sure you never do that again. Ever. So let's fight together okay, buddy? You can do that right? Tell me. Tell me everytime you feel like this. Okay?" Peter nods and launching his self back in Tony's chest. Gripping his father's shirt.

"How 'bout a signal, Pete?" Bruce said as soon as Peter's sobs died down and taking another pump of medicine Natasha handed him.

"How 'bout a signal word whenever you dream or feel that way. It'll be better to tell us soon that way and it'll be easier." Bruce suggested and Peter nods against Tony's shoulder.

" _Building_." Natasha said and all of them froze. The word does have an incredible impact. A bad memory. A really bad memory attached to it.

"That's the word then." Tony said nodding.

"Got that, Pete?" Peter nods sniffling and finally calming down in Tony's arms.


	2. Clint Barton and Steve Rogers

**Clint Barton & Steve Rogers**

  
"Hey kid, how's homeschooling?" Peter looks up at the familiar rough hand that's ruffling his comb back curls.

He is now homeschooled, for now at least. Not until he's clear off the tests from his therapist. Tony and Pepper filed an indefinite leave of absense for him. Ned and MJ do visit him especially after they've been informed about the incident.

"Good." Peter says to Clint as he scribbles on his notebook.

"What's wrong, spidey?" Clint frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. Peter just shrug, his pencil stops mid air as he turns to Steve Rogers who went in his room as well.

"Tony had to take Pepper for checkup. The baby.. is coming any day now." Steve said and Clint sighs.

"You didn't go with them?" Clint ask and Peter shakes his head.

"Why? You don't want to meet your little sister yet?" Peter looks up at Clint as he leans down to squeeze his shoulder. Peter shrugs his hand off and he stand up.

"Hey there, Pete. Why don't we train a bit?" Steve stops him when he's about to run out of his own room. Peter sighs looking up at Steve and then back at Clint.

"I need some stretching too." Clint shakes the feeling that crept up his spine. He knows Peter is still closed off. He doesn't talk much to them. For now the people he only ever talks to are Tony, Pepper and now Natasha. While them on the other hand..

"What do you think, kid?" Clint ask and Peter looks down, nodding a bit.

He grabs his backpack taking his web shooters out and putting them on. Now he's rummaging for another thing..

"Kid, maybe you should bring your-" Steve was cut off when Peter shows us his plastic inhaler he just fished in his bag.

"Alright lets go?" Clint said clapping his hand ones.

* * *

"You should focus your weight! You're supposed to have great balance? Move!" Steve aims a punch and Peter flips back and was met by hawk eye's flying kick which he dodge with his arms. Making him fall back. Quickly flipping back to his feet. He shoots out some web on the ceiling and swings, kicking hawk eye out of balance and trying to do the same with Steve but Steve caught his leg and pulled him off the ceiling.

"Maybe you should make a much more stronger webbing kid! Something that I can't rip off in one pull!" Steve threw him away but he turns mid air, landing smoothly in his iconic spiderman pose.

"Alright, ow. I'm getting old for this. This is unfair. I can't use my arrows." Clint said making Steve smirk, propping a and over his hip.

"I don't have my shield either."

"Sure, like you don't have super strength either." Clint rolls his eyes and Peter stands up, brushing his shirt.

The kid didn't even break a sweat.

"Let's test your strength kid. Wanna run?" Steve asks, not breaking a sweat either. Peter shrugs and Clint place a hand over his shoulder.

"What does that shrug mean kid?" He asks and Peter met his eyes.

"Alright.." Peter said smiling a bit. "T-Thank you Uncle Clint, Uncle Steve.." Peter said and Clint pulls him in a hug.

"Anytime, squirt."

"Do you finally want to talk about it? It's just us, Peter." Steve said as they ditch the treadmill and they sat down the mat. Peter leaning on Clint as the man have his arm secured around the kid, rubbing his arm.

"I want to go back being Spiderman." He says and his two uncles breath got caught in their throats.

"Well.. kid. You know why you still can't do that right?" Clint said rubbing his hair this time. Peter nods.

"I know. Everyone is afraid that I'll do something stupid and kill my self again."

"Peter! You know it's not.." Steve stop mid sentence when he saw the look in Peter's misty brown eyes staring back at him.

"Fine.." Steve sighs. "You are partly right but you're not stupid. In fact you're way too smart for your own good. Just like Tony."

"So _much_ like Tony.." Clint adds, smiling down at the mini version of Tony. Peter spends so much time with Tony that the two of them are starting to look so much alike.

"We are not taking Spiderman away from you, squirt. It's just that.. we're all worried. You can't take that away from us. We all love you here kiddie." _Kiddie_.. Tony's nick name for him that everyone started to copy unknowingly.

"If you really want to go.. we can come with you."

"You mean like a chaperone?" Peter rolls his eyes making his uncles laugh out.

"Just to ease our worries and keep Tony's insanity at bay." Steve interjected.

"Ton.. I mean Dad.." The two didn't miss the way Peter almost call his Dad by his name which he unconciously do when he's closing off.

"Dad.. worries a lot." Peter clench his right hand, his finger nails visibly scraping over his skin, which made Clint reach out to take his hand, forcing him to open it and hold his hand instead.

"Listen, Pete. He's _your_ Dad. That's his job. Plus we're talking about Tony here." He said trying to lighten the mood but Steve did notice Peter is avoiding eye contact.

"Kid, look here." Steve moves, sitting right in front of Peter. Lifting his chin so the kid can finally look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"T..Tony.. worries a lot. About me. But then he also have Pepper and the baby to worry about first. I can't be the first one he worries about when Pepper is almost giving birth any day a-and I can't, I _can't_ get my stupid head to work properly. I kept waking him up every night because of my shitty nightmares and I can't make it stop!" Steve was gonna comment on the language but he's much more surprised at how Peter just address his Mom and Dad by their names.

A clear sign.. and it was made obvious at Peter's next words.

"M-Maybe.. they should have just let me go.. it'll make everything much more easier and you all can stop worrying about me." Peter's red eyes finally releases the tears he's holding back. He wipes his eyes and hiccups as he holds back his sobs.

"I.. I don't want to hold everyone back. I'm making everything worst and I'm not even getting better!" Clint pulls the kid in his arms and hush his cries. Thankfully the kid allowed him and even hug back. Which is a first. When he's having a melt down, he's always pushing everyone away.

"I don't know what to do.. I just want to be okay.."

"You will be, kid." Clint rubs his back and Peter suck in his sobs wanting to stop them but he only ends up coughing.

"Steve." Clint calls out and Steve quickly grab the small plastic on the bench near them and handed it to Peter. Who takes one pump, as he cling onto Clint's rough shirt.

"You good, kid?" Steve ask and Peter shakes his head.

"I want.. Tony.." he shakes his head again and he sobs loudly, burrying his face against the crook of Clints neck.

"I want my Dad.." gripping Clint's shirt that feels stiff against his sweaty palms.

"Shh.. Friday, call Tony!" Clint calls out.

" _Mr. Stark is already on his way_." Friday says and Steve sighs, rubbing the kid's back.

"You'll be fine kid. Soon.. soon enough. Everything will be okay. Eventually." Steve said sharing a knowing look with Clint who rubs his cheek against the mop of curls, treading his fingers in the boy's hair. His Paternal instinct kicking in.

"You're a strong, kid. You're not alone, Pete. We're all here. Just hold on tight, okay? Don't ever let go. Not again." Peter sniffles, hiccuping but even with all of that Clint felt the small nod against his neck.

"Good. We got ya, Squirt." Steve rubs a shaky hand over his face, shaking his head.

* * *

  
"Hey, Petey.. G'morning." Tony's smiling face was the first thing Peter saw after a dreamless 10 hour sleep. Tony's eyebags were darker but even with that, Tony looks energetic. Even if it's 5 in the morning.

Tony let him sleep, knowing his son needed it. Peter is as sleep deprived as he is. 

But Pepper cannot wait any longer.

Nor the baby..

"T.. Tony.."

"Guess again, kiddie." Tony frowns, threading his fingers in Peter's head.

"Dad.." Peter quickly sit up and Tony was already pulling him in his arms.

"Gotcha.." Tony squeeze him in a bear hug and Peter sighs.

"H-How's Mom?" Peter said, voice muffled against Tony's shoulder.

"She's doing good. But she has to stay in the hospital. I just went back to get you, bambino. Pepper's almost there. The baby is coming. The doctor estimated that she'll be in labor from tonight to later today." Peter stiffens and Tony quickly rub his back.

"Shh.. I know. I know, Pete. I know. Calm down. Clint and Steve told me. I got you. Right here." Tony squeeze him again, rocking a bit.

"You good? Ready to meet your little sister?" Peter sighs, nodding.

"Better?" Peter nods again.

"Can we.. fly?"

"In my suit? No way I'm letting you in one, kid." Tony scoffs and peter whines.

"I'll carry you." Peter whines again and pouts making Tony laugh out.

"Okay, just this once." Peter grins launching himself back in his father's arms.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Anything for you, son. Love you, Pete."

"Love you too.. Dad.."


	3. Morgan Stark

Morgan Stark

  
It was a long 15 hours..

Pepper was finally in labor. And Peter was secured in Natasha's arms almost the whole day. Tony had to be with Pepper the whole day and the nurse and Doctors didn't want anyone else there but him. Not even Peter who's awfully quiet the whole day.

"Little Spider.. awake yet? Your sister is here. Tony's calling for you." Peter opens his eyes just a little and nuzzle against Natasha's shoulder. He's wrap around a blanket, sleeping in a not so comfortable couch in the waiting area.

"Ready?" Peter untangled his arms out of the blankef and shakes his head.

"Not ready then." Happy said as he enters the room.

"What are you afraid of, kid? You know Tony and Pepper loves you so much. Keep that in here." Happy points at Peter's head and then at his heart. "And in here." Then he smiles at the kid who looks like he'll break any minute. But the Peter suck it in and stood up.

"I'm right here." Natasha said taking his hand in hers. Her hand felt warm while his was cold and even sweating a bit.

"Let's go?" Happy squeeze his shoulder and Peter nods again, letting Natasha drag her out of the waiting room and in Pepper's private room.

"Go." Natasha said giving him a slight push as he walks in the room. Tony smiles at him, gesturing him to get closer. Pepper looks tired and it's the first time he saw her like that. Pepper had always look so composed and have her CEO aura around her but right now, this time it's different. She looks up, her hair tied in a very messy bun. Her fringe sticking weirdly against her forehead, that Tony is currently wiping.

"Come here, honey. I'll introduce you to Morgan Stark. Say hello to your big brother, Morgan." Pepper said, holding a really tiny cocoon of pink blanket. And in there was a good amount of brown hair and two big brown eyes staring at his own browns. Peter completely forgot how to breathe until Tony wrap an arm around him, rubbing his back.

"You're a big brother now, Pete." He says and Peter nods slowly.

"Wanna hold her?" Pepper smiles offering her to Peter who quickly shakes his head, hiding to Tony's side.

"Why? What's wrong, sweetie?" Pepper's smile fades and Peter shakes his head again.

"Shh.. you're okay, Pete. She's your little sister. You'll never do anything that can hurt her in any way." Tony said rubbing his arm, giving him another reassuring smile.

"Isn't she perfect?" Pepper said and Peter looks at her small face again as Morgan yawns, blinking her unfocused brown eyes slowly. Her brown lashes still wet and sticking at her plump cheeks.

"C'mon Pete. You can do it." Tony takes Morgan from Pepper and slowly hands her to Peter who stiffens up. Not knowing what to do, he stayed still with the small fragile baby in his arms.

"Be careful with her head." Pepper said and Peter held the back of her head with his whole hand. She's that small.

"H-Hello.. Morgan." Tony had to take in a relief sigh followed by everyone. Those are the first words Peter spoke the whole day.

"Little Morgie, meet your big brother Petey." Tony said ruffling Peter's hair, and Peter couldn't care less. He was so focus on how Morgan's eyes finally focus on his and she coos, and suddenly breaking out a gummy smile.

"Oh.. she's smiling." Peter said absentmindedly and Pepper and Tony quickly leans in and Peter had to sit by the edge of the bed between Pepper and Tony so they can see better.

"That's so precious.." Tony wipes the corners of his eyes and Pepper her cheek.

"She's smiling at you, big brother." Pepper said wrapping an arm around Peter and Tony wrap and arm over him and Pepper. Someone snap a picture or a dozen while the Stark family were busy in their own world.

Morgan Stark was finally born.

*********

  
_**3 months later...** _

Peter just got back from his first Spiderman patrol without a chaperone. He knew he has an iron an suit tailing him though. It was better than the Avengers taking turns on babysitting him though. The worst part is if things get too rough, they'll just do the job for him which will leaves him with nothing to do at the end.

Taking off his mask, he just got in their floor, sighing at the sight that greet him. Propping a hand over his hip, he shakes his head as he walks, skipping around, avoiding the baby bottles on the carpet. Tony was lying on the sofa, snoring aloud, mouth open, with a bit of drool dropping from the corner of his lips. Eyebags darker that it normally was. He had milk formula, mix with baby vomit drying on his probably expensive shirt. Pepper is lying on the a duvet that's making a makeshift kingsize bed in the middle of the living area. Her hair was a mess. Tied in the most messies bun she ever had. Eyebags darker like Tony's and her usually composed nature stipped off.

  
And the reason for all this mess is currently drinking her milk, silently, while playing with her blanket.

"Hey there Morgie." Peter, still in his Spiderman suit, skips and tiptoe around the mess of toys, about 3 pacifiers, 2 rolls of tissues and 3 packs of opened babywipes. He finally got close to the makeshift bed and crouch down, scooping Morgan who's cooing at him, reaching out her small hands at Peter's face. Peter picks the bottle up before standing, settling Morgan in his arm and giving her back the bottle which she started suckling again. One of her small hands was on Peter's cheek and one was on the bottle.

"Let's let them rest okay?" Morgan stared at him, wide brown eyes mirrored his own making Peter smile down at her. He went up to his room cradling Morgan in his arms, patting her back softly as she finally drift off to sleep.

Peter takes the bottle knowing she's already asleep and slowly place her down at the center of his bed. Careful not to wake her up. He then grabs his pillows to barricade around her just in case she stirs which she started doing since last week. Double checking that she's already asleep Peter change his clothes to sweats and a size larger white tee.

"Fri, alert me when she stirs awake." Peter said walking back in the living area to clean up the mess. With the help of his web shooters, picking up the mess was faster and he finished in less than 5 minutes. The kitchen is a bit harder though. Thank God, May thought him all he needs to know when it comes with chores.

_May_.. he stops from rinsing the left over off the plates and sighs.

I should visit. I haven't visit her for so long..   
He thought finally placing the dishes in the dishwasher to finish cleaning up.

 _"Peter, Morgan's showing signs of waking up."_ Peter quickly runs back to his room after wiping his hands. Going back to Morgan's side to gently tap her beefy but small legs.

"Shh.. I got you.. sleep more." Peter stills at the words he just said. Same as Tony's words he often say to him..

He absentmindedly smiled as he watch Morgan fall back to sleep. Tucking her in a small iron man baby blanket. He grabs a pillow and place it under his head, keeping an eye on Morgan, he hums the familiar lullaby Tony sings in italian to him and now to Morgan. Gently rubbing her tummy over the blanket as he hums, making Morgan fall deeper into sleep and as his humming grew quieter, his hand stops to hold a tiny hand than held his index finger. Smiling on his own, he yawns and a minute later he's in dreamland with his baby sister.

  
********

"Tony, Hun. Wake up!" Pepper startle awake, hitting Tony on his arm hard enough to make him jump and fall off the couch.

"W-What? Friday! Pete-Morgan.. w-where..?" Tony stirs, sitting up, disoriented. Looking around and rubbing his face multiple times with his hand.

 _"They're currently asleep in Peter's room."_ Friday said and both Pepper and Tony sighed loudly. Relief flooding in both of their tired bodies.

"Coffee?" Pepper said, smiling.

"Please.." Tony groans out, falling back, hands in his head.

Pepper laughs out and as she stands up, her laugh was cut short. Seeing how clean the living area was.

"Hun.. someone clean up. Did you fix DUM-E?"

"No.. he's still in my lab." Tony groans out, popping his back as he stands up, jaw slack.

"Okay.. everything's clean.. Who did.."

Tony and Pepper shared a look. Smiling as they shake their head.

"Peter.." and they both say in unison as they head to the clean kitchen to brew some coffee before going up to Peter's room. Pepper already have her camera on hand.

"Why do you have your camera?"

"Wait and see.." Pepper said and when Tony opens the door he melts.

"Aww..." 

"Shh! You're gonna wake them up." Pepper hush him as she quickly tiptoes in, camera up and capturing about 20 pictures in just few seconds.

"Would you look at that." Tony smiles, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at his sleeping children. Warmth flooded him and centered over his arc reactor. The love he felt for them can never be compared.

"It's really amazing how she behaves well with Peter than with us huh." Pepper sighs, propping a hand on her hip. Blowing the loose fringe that's covering her face.

"Well.. I don't blame her." Tony shakes his head and reach out, pulling Pepper in his arms. Kissing her.

"I love my life.." He murmurs and kisses her temple.

"Me too.." She smiles and they just stood there for awhile, staring at their angels before the need of coffee finally calls them back in the kitchen. And finally they got to have a break, just talking about Peter's school, Morgan having hr first baby food, and a bit of their work in SI but then turning their conversation back to Peter's spidermaning without a chaperone.

They talked and finish their coffee. They refilled their cup and just went back on the couch, watching a random film, relaxing again in each others arms.

"This is good.." Tony mutters..

"All is good.." Pepper seconds


	4. Home Alone

**Home Alone**

  
"Hap, thank you for dropping me off." Peter's first sleepover after everything that happened.

"Sure, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow. If something happens just give me a call kid." Happy shows him a smile.

"I will. But it's not like Dad has this monitoring me every milisecond right?" Peter shows off his watch and Happy shakes his head.

"Still, call me and I'll pick you up right away." Peter smiles back and Happy finally drove off.

* * *

  
"Dude, you'll really go today? What do I do if Mr. Stark comes looking for you?" Ned and Peter are currently playing video games.

"I need to visit her, and I don't want Mom and Dad to worry. Morgan is currently taking up all of their time as of now. I don't want to add to that." Peter almost curse when Ned just ended his character. Ned is not celebrating though. He just place the controller down and face his bestfriend. Worried etch on his features.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Especially with this on me?" Ned lifts his arm with the Peter's watch on him.

"Yeah. Don't worry. That's just measuring your vitals. Heart rate, lungs, blood pressure and of course it'll read if you happen to go out of this house without informing my Dad." Peter grabs his back pack.

"Just give me an hour. I'll take a taxi and will be back in no time." Peter said.

"Okay.. but please be careful, okay?" Peter hands his phone to Ned. Knowing it also has a tracker on.

"I will. Don't worry."

* * *

Peter takes a taxi towards the cemetery and the way to there was fast. Everything was quiet until the sky turns darker and thunder starts rumbling and lighting started striking down somewhere. He gets out of the taxi and he's glad he have his umbrella with him but even with that, the rain poured hard. Soaking his shoes and a bit of his pants.

He walks in the cemetery, looking at the tombstones, reading the names and the dates of birth and .. death.

Calculating in his mind how long they've lived.

"Peter.." He stops and read a name on one. Same as his. That Peter was young. Younger than him. He died when he was just 13 years old. He sighs and he continued walking.

If he was successful... before..

Will some random stranger too will feel like counting the years he just have? Just like this?

He didn't regret fighting though. He overcomed his suicidal tendencies but..

The feeling of void in his chest never left him.

Especially now, as he stares down at May Parker's name on a stone. Delicately engraved with the date of her birth and death. Ben's stone was right next to hers. Wanting them to be together even in here. His parents are somewhere else though. In the same cemetery.. but a bit farther from where May and Ben are.

"Hi May.." he crouch down, placing one small vase of lillies in front of her stone. "Hi Ben.." He again place another vase of lillies in front of Ben's.

"I'm sorry I was only able to visit now. I.. I wanted to come with you guys.. but.. I can't do that right? You wouldn't want that. I have a really great set of parents raising me now. They're non other than Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, soon to be Stark. She's just preoccupied with a baby as of now. Her and Dad.. my Dad.. Tony Stark."

The rain somehow doesn't stop. But it did subsides a bit.

"I missed you guys so much." Peter sniffles. His eyes turning red and warm with unshed tears. He stayed there talking about school, about Tony, about Pepper and about Morgan. After a good whole hour, he stands up looking down, wiping his eyes.

"I'm.. gonna visit _them_ now. Bye May.. Ben.." He walks out smiling at their names. At about a five minute walk, he passed a lot of graves once again. Reading names and calculating how old they were before.

Thinking about unnecessary things..

On about how old he will be when he dies.

Everyone leaves.. eventually. Right?

"Right Mom? Dad?" He looks down at Mary and Richard's grave stone. They have one stone and it has both their names on it. It even has a picture of them. As if a reminder..

Not to forget them.

"Hi Mom.. Hi Dad. I'm sorry but if you felt like I've replaced you guys, it's okay. That's the truth anyway." This time trying not to cry was harder and his tears completely falls and as he tries to wipe them away, his umbrella flew off and drop a few good feet behind him. The wind blew hard and he's being soak in rain that's started to pour hard again.

"I'm sorry.. but.. I wished.. just somehow.. that you can hear me. I.. I couldn't remember much about you guys but.. I know you loved me just like how Tony and Pepper does. Because.. the only thing I know I remember the most is how warm and tight your hugs were. When I couldn't sleep, Mom will come read me bed time stories and hug me tight. When Dad goes home from work he'll immediately play with me. I can still remember how he taught me how to ride a bike. And.. and when I get sick, you guys will take care of me without sleeping. How Dad will carry me whenever I cry then Mom will sing me a lullaby until I feel better again. I love you guys so much.. I do.. and I hope you guys know that. I'm thankful that you guys raised me and gave me Uncle Ben and May. You raised me and I was able to meet my 2nd parents, Tony and Pepper.. but even so.. even with Tony and Pepper.. I still can't help but think about or.. dream about you guys with May and Ben. There will always be a big place in my heart for you guys. Always." Peter is now soak from head to toes, crouching down with his arms over his knees. He sniffs and he place his drench face down his arms and he sobs. Crying aloud but not loud enough to be heard over the rain.

Moments later he sniffs feeling no more drops of rain pouring over his cold skin. It's still raining though.. he looks up and and there was the man who never fails to find him and save him.. the man who took him in without question and love him unconditionally. Tony Stark.

"Found you." He smiles down at him, knowing even with how drench he is, he knows.. his son is crying.

"Dad.." his voice trembles and Tony quickly pulls him over his chest, one hand still holding the umbrella over them.

"You could've just ask me to come with you, Pete." Peter couldn't answer, he just wrap his arms tight around his Dad, gripping the back of his shirt.

"We have to talk about this disappearing act, kid." Peter shivers and Tony rubs his drench back.

"Let's get you out of here." Peter shakes his head.

"Wait.." Peter pulls away, staring back at his parents' grave.

"Mom.. Dad.. meet Tony Stark who is also, my Dad." He says and Tony takes a sharp intake of breath before staring back at the stone, with the names Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker and Richard Parker engraved on it.

"Mary, Richard.. thank you for raising the best kiddie ever. I may not be the best Father figure out there but I am trying my best."

"You are the best, Dad." Peter said, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Well not best enough. I really need to get this kid out of here before he freezes to death." Tony quickly pulls him up to his feet and drag him in the car with Happy on the driver seat.

"Got him?"

"Yup, Hap please turn up the heater."

"Sure thing. There's a blanket there." Tony quickly grab the blanket from the back.

"Take off your shirt." Peter shakes his head.

"It's not negotiable kid." Tony quickly grab Peter's sweatshirt, pulling it up and over his head. He then wrap the blanket around him before pulling the seatbelt on him.

"Better?" Peter nods leaning his head over Tony's shoulder.

"You better apologize to Ned because I think Happy scared him to death." Tony said and Peter wince.

"You good, kid? Mind to tell me why you did that? We've talked about this, Pete.." Tony looks at the kid and he sighs.

"Maybe later then." Wrapping and arm around the kid, rubbing his arm, trying to give him more warmth. Peter is trembling, eyes closed and breathing evenly.

"Are you sleeping, kiddie?" Tony checks again and his breathing evens out another sign that he is definitely sleeping.

"He visited May and Ben?" Happy asked and Tony nods.

"Yeah.. also Richard and Mary."

"Oh.." Happy couldn't find words to reply to that and Tony just purse his lips, eyeing Peter and then staring out the window.

"Is he.. okay?" Happy asked a few minutes later.

"He's doing well. Therapies are done and his doctor's assured us he's doing well. But.. you know that I never stopped worrying."

"Well.. unless the kid stopped being Peter, you'll never stop worrying." Tony scoffs, shaking his head.

* * *

"Dad?" Peter wake up feeling so much heat radiating off his body. His eyes burn and his throat hurts.

"Fri.. ca-can you get Dad?"

" _Mr. Stark is currently in a board meeting. Do you want me to call him? You're vitals are showing signs of a common cold._ " Peter sits up, cursing as he feels a dizzy spell coming.

"No.. please don't do that. I'm okay. How long was I out?"

" _You've been asleep for almost 6 hours. Mr. Stark was called in an emergency meeting about 4 hours ago._ "

"Where's Mom?"

" _She's in the meeting as well_."

"Morgan? Who's taking care of Morgan?"

" _Morgan is currently with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton._ " Peter feels his forehead and curse.

"Okay.."

" _My protocols are requiring me to inform Mr. Stark about your condition_."

"No! Um.. Just.. just inform him and Mom after the meeting. Please Friday. They never got to work with me and Morgan. They have an important meeting and I don't want to be a bother."

" _My protocols are still requiring me-_ "

"Fri please, you're not breaking your protocol. You will still inform them. J-Just after the meeting's done. Please?"

" _Very well.. but if your condition worsen I have to inform Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts_."

"Thank you, Fri." Peter drops back on the bed, hand over his burning forehead.

" _How about I inform Ms. Romanoff and_ -"

"No! Fri you can't. Morgan might get sick as well and I don't want that to happen. Please.. just.. I just want to be left alone until Mom and Dad gets out of the meeting." Peter waits for Friday's response but she did not reply.

"Friday?"

" _I'm going to inform them as soon as Mr. Stark's board meeting ends._ " Friday said and Peter nods.

"Thank you.." He sighs, grabbing the end of the comforter, covering his whole body up to his head.

"Lights Fri.." Friday turns the dim lights darker and he sighs. Remembering what happened. He visited May and Ben..and his biological parents. He sighs, burrying his face over his pillow. 

Closing his eyes for what felt like few minutes before he wince as the lights turns on with someone storming in his room.

"Peter. Friday lights!"

"Nat?" Peter quickly sits up and wince as the lights turn on.

"Why didn't you call out?! You're just gonna lie there with a 102 degree fever and tell no one?!" Natasha's raging mad. She's.. scary.

"Friday you said--"

" _Mr. Stark's meeting is over. He is now in his suit about 5 minutes away._ "

"What?!" Peter leans back sighing.

"Peter, what the hell are you thinking?" Natasha, sits down on the edge of his bed, cursing again as she feels for his temperature.

"Friday, call Bruce here."

"I'm okay.. it's just a cold."

"Shut it." Natasha glares at him. He sunks in the pillows with Natasha ripping off a pack of fever patches open.

"I-I'm fine, I don't need-"

"I said shut it." Natasha place the patch on his forehead and he flinch.

"Cold.." he shivers. "D-Did you leave Morgan with Clint?" Natasha frowns. Still glaring at the teen.

" _Ms. Romanoff, Morgan is currently crying and Mr. Barton is asking for help_."

"I'm okay, Nat. Please go back to Morgan. She likes you better than Clint. She'll never stop crying." Natasha curses under her breath.

"I'm here. You can go back to Morgan. She's pulling Clint's hair out." Bruce says as he walks in Peter's room.

"Tony is on his way, don't worry." Bruce continues seeing the hesitation in Natasha's face.

"You and I will talk later." Peter swallows the dry air in his throat and he froze, nodding stiffly. Natasha narrows her eyes at him before walking out of his room.

"You know you Spiders and cold temperatures don't mix well right, kid?" Bruce said giving Peter one familiar pill.

"Take it."

"Not giving me a whole bottle?" Peter joked and Bruce just stayed pokerfaced.

"Never kid _and_.. it's something I don't like you joking with."

"Sorry.."

"Here." Bruce hands him a bottle of lukewarm water.

"You better not mention that in front of Steve. That'll affect him more than me. I made that medicine but it was meant for him. He feels guilty that he left it in the medicine cabinet that one night and he'll never forget it, Pete." Peter sighs, drinking the medicine.

"Sorry.."

"It's okay.." Bruce smiles fishing out his stethoscope.

  
"Let me check your breathing." He quickly change the topic knowing how it affects Peter as well.

Just as soon as Bruce finish checking his lungs, Tony came barging in his room.

"Friday, new protocol. If Peter shows any sign of any kind of illness you have to inform me right away, no matter what he says. No excuses." Tony orders and Friday was quiet. Like she knows she deserves Tony's anger.

"Calm down, Tony. He's okay. Just a bit of a fever from the cold. I gave him some medicine. I should get the nebulizer set, just in case." Bruce said stepping out of Tony's way as he sit on the edge of Peter's bed, cupping both sides of his son's flush face.

"Pete you remember about my rules?" Peter looks down but his father lifts his face again so he has no choice but to look back at Tony's narrowing eyes.

"I have to tell.. when I'm feeling sick." Peter's voice came out apologetic and he sighs.

"You're not gonna like talking to Pepper, kid." Tony frowns at the temperature he felt on his hands.

"Sorry.." Peter looks down again pulling Tony's hands off him. He lies down turning his back to Tony, lying on his side.

"Pete."

"Just.. can you guys leave me for a bit?"

"No can do kid. You're sick! Why would I-"

"Tony.." Bruce held his shoulder and they both watch Peter pull on his comforter over his head, covering his face.

"Kid, how can I leave you alone when you're acting like this?" Tony said, anger still coated in his voice. Peter did not respond.

" _Boss,_ _Morgan is currently crying for awhile now. Ms. Romanoff is asking for Bruce. The baby's temperature is a little high too_."

" _Fuck_.." Tony stands up brushing both hands in his hair down his cold face.

"Friday, what's Morgan's temperature?" Bruce asks.

" _100.6_ °" This time Bruce brush his own hand over his face and up his messy hair.

"Is that normal for babies?" Tony asks and Bruce shakes his head.

"That's definitely a fever. I'll call Morgan's pediatrician. Pepper told me yesterday that she saw some teeth growing from Morgan's bottom gums. That's maybe the culprit." Bruce said watching the panic that's consuming Tony.

" _Fucking shit_.. Bruce.. W-What will I do? Both of my kids are sick!" Tony phases around Peter's room.

"Calm down, Tony. Calm down!" Bruce held both his shoulder, stopping his phasing.

"Deep breaths." He instructed and then he sighs as Tony tries to take in more air.

"Friday, call Morgan's Pediatrician here. Tell her it's ASAP. Inform Pepper about Morgan's condition."

" _Dr. Claire Michaels is on her way while Ms. Potts' estimated time arrival is in 7 minutes. I already informed her about Morgan and Peter's condition and she's currently on the phone with Dr. Michaels_."

"Tony let's talk outside."

"But Peter.. Morgan.. they're.."

"Tony! Let's go.." Bruce had to drag Tony out of Peter's room and Peter quickly sighs, sitting up to fetch his back pack from at the chair by his bedside table. He grabs his webshooters and place one on. He shoots at the door, completely sealing the knob and sealing the door shut.

" _Peter, what are you doing?_ " Friday asks.

"The new webbing dissolves in 4 hours. I want to be alone, Fri. That'll keep them out."

" _This is not a really bright idea. You have a 102° fever and you need medical attention._ "

"Tell them if they don't leave me alone, I'll just run away!" Peter felt his whole face burning not only with fever but also with anger.

He doesn't know why he's irritated or why he's angry. He just wanted to be left alone. He lied back peeling the fever patch off his forehead and throwing it somewhere. He feels irritated. He wanted to move, wanted to get out but at the same time he can't. Even being alone is hard.

  
"I just want.. to be left alone." He closes his eyes tightly shut. Then he sees May and Ben's graves.. then his Mom and Dad's.. He wanted to visit again. But.. what will that do?

Visiting doesn't mean he'll be closer to them or they'll hear his apologies nor his cries.

For now the only thing he wants is peace and quiet so he can cry without being ashame of it. He whimpers, wheezing out a bit as he suck in his sobs.

" _Peter you're showing signs of an asthma attack._ "

  
"I'm not! It's just my cold Fri. M-My nose is clogged that's why. I already drink my meds. I'll be fine."

" _My protocols is requiring me to inform Mr. Stark--_ "

"Fuck it!" He curse standing up and grabbing his laptop from his bed side. Plugging it in and think hard, remembering how Ned thought him how to hack his suit one time. He tries to get in Friday's system using the wifi connection and miraculously he was successful.

"There!" He started typing non stop and he was able to disconnect Friday's signal from his room only.

"Friday?" No answer. "Fri?" Again there's no answer. He smirks, finalizing his program.

"Activate, **Home Alone Protocol.** " He press _enter_ on his laptop and he flinch, watching some weird lights pass through his walls and disappear in a second. Deactivating Friday. He sighs, closing his laptop and placing it back on his bedside table.

"Thank you, Ned." He mutters as he lie back down.

He can finally relax, knowing no one will botherhim for at least.. well until Friday informed them of what he did or until his upgraded webbing dissolves. He took Captain America's advice to heart about upgrading his webbings the way even him and Captain America cannot rip it off. Thus, letting it dissolve twice as slower than before and far stronger than ever.

He turns over his stomach, sighing as he burry his face against his pillow.

"Focus on Morgan.. not me. Okay?" He mutters as the medicine kicks in making him drowsy. Not even a minute later, he pass out, with his head throbbing and skin burning.


	5. IronDad Mode

Peter wakes up with the sound of banging on his door and the sound of his own breathing loud in his ears.

"I'll break the door down!" That's definitely Tony's voice.

  
"What are you going to do Tony? Shoot blasters on his door? Let me do it!" Steve..

Peter then finally notice his dry lips and scratchy throat making him cough out, wheezing. Asthma..

"Then do something Captain know at all! Peter what the hell are you thinking?! Steve break the fucking door down now! Or else, I'm suiting up!"

He burries his burning face back on the pillow, trying to even out his breathing but he just coughs again. Having not even a small amount of energy to move his fingers. The back of his eyes are burning and his vision is swimming. The room is currently spinning and he's surprise that he hasn't thrown up yet.

There was a banging on his door again and he finally saw his webbing almost completely dissolve around the door and the knob allowing Steve to finally kick his door open, destroying the door now in the process.

"Peter!! You're in a shit load of trouble kid! You better thank yourself for being sick now!" Tony runs inside pulling his son in his arms. Peter groans out, trying to push Tony away from him but his own superstrength is failing him.

"We have to get him in the medbay now!" Bruce says as he runs in the room. Noticing Peter's breathing.

"No! I don't want to! Leave me alone!" Peter still struggles and Tony glares at him.

" **Peter Parker Stark!!** " Tony held his arms tight and shook him a bit, yelling out the name Peter is not even familiar with. Not yet anyway..

He's Peter Parker Stark now.. he forgot.

Eyes wide, red and teary. He eyed his Father's same brown eyes but this time they're glaring at him with anger.

"Listen! I don't want to go back to that time kid. Stop! Just stop running away from us! Stop running away from me! You don't want me to touch you? Is that it?"

Peter hiccups as he sobs, his lips trembling and he bites on it. Nodding as his hands were still pushing over Tony's chest.

"Why? You don't want me to be close? You want me to stay with Morgan and be with her and not you?!" Tony said his voice tight not wanting to scream at his son. Screaming will not get him to follow his rules but his voice is getting louder and louder.

Peter nods, sniffling and still hiccuping. Now wiping his eyes roughly and Tony pulls him in his arms. His arc reactor heart breaking as he watch his son cry.

"Pete.. Stop pushing everyone away. I don't want us to go back there kid. I don't want you to push everyone away again. Not talk and not even wanting to be touch." Tony cups his son's nape and he curse under his breath.

"Fri, Peter's temperature?" He calls out.

No answer.

"Friday?" Tony frowns then he turns to Steve.

"Looks like the kid did something, Tony." Steve says pointing at the open laptop with Friday's program on the screen. Tony curses again but this time louder.

"Shit, kiddie.. you really got yourself in so much trouble. Braise yourself when you get better. I'm going to ground you until you're fifty." Tony sighs.

"Let's get him in the medbay Tony.." Bruce says and Peter quickly shakes his head when he felt Tony placing an arm under his legs.

"Peter Stark, _stop_. Listen to me kid." Peter looks up at his Dad's eyes, again biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling. Tony is definitely mad. Really mad.

This is the first time Tony ever showed him how angry he is. Tony who's usually so gentle when he's sick.

But maybe locking himself in his room while he's sick is part of why his Dad is not _so_ gentle.

"Not negotiable." He says as he lifts his son who is still too light for his own good.

It's gonna be a long way to recovery from that one incident and Tony knows it.

Peter wraps his arms around Tony's neck and Tony stills feeling the heat radiating from his son's skin. Finally giving in, Peter takes in a shaky, wheezy breath in, hiding his burning face over his Dad's shoulder.

He needs Tony.

  
He needs his Dad.

Giving up he finally speaks that word.

" _Building_.." Peter mutters. His shaking voice muffled over Tony's shirt. Tony's eyes widens while Bruce and Steve froze to where they standing eyes shooting at the kid. That one word bringing memories they didn't want to relive.

"W-What?" Steve felt like he's being bathed in cold water and he doesn't like the cold. "What about the building?"

"It's.. It's a signal. I'll explain later. Let's take him to the Medbay first." Bruce said clenching his hands.

"Tony.." Bruce patted Tony's arm, and Tony stared back at him. Fear was obvious in his eyes.

"You got him. Let's go." Bruce assures him and he nods, arms wrapped tight around his son.

"I got you, Pete. Always." He says, finally walking out.

* * *

  
_Peter wakes up sitting by the ledge of a tall building. Holding a familiar pill bottle in his hand. On it was Bruce's messy hand writing of "supersoldier meds"._

_"Why am I back here?" He wonders and he looks around. No Nat, no Clint.. not even Tony._

_"Dad?" He calls out._

_No answer._

_"Dad?!" He calls again._

_Nothing._

_"Mom? Dad? I guess I really have no parents." He unscrew the lid off the pill bottle. Pouring the pills in his hand._

_"Dejavu.. huh." He stills. Closing his eyes and hearing something._

_"Morgan?" A baby's cry._

_"Morgan!" He forgot all about the pills and it fell off his hand as he stood up from the ledge._

_"Morgan?" He finally got off the edge of the building, feeling a bit light headed._

_"Whoa.." staggering as he takes a step._

_"Ow my head.."_

  
_"It's okay, Pete. Let it out."_

_"What? Who?"_

_The familiar voice._

_"Dad?" He runs following that voice and the sound of crying._

_"Morgan?! Dad?!"_

_"Sweetie.." Mom?_

_"Mom! Dad!" What? What's happening?_

* * *

  
"Let it out.." Peter finally wakes up but he's retching, throwing up everything in his stomach which are what left of it from Dinner last night.

"Hurts.." He coughs out, wheezing as he takes in air. There was a mist pointed over his face, aiding his breathing.

"I got you. We got you, Pete.. Bruce! He's been throwing up for awhile now..Wh-What's happening?"

"He's going to be fine, Tony. I already gave him a shot. Just let him rest and get some fluid in his system." Bruce fixes up a IV drip for Peter. Peter who's irritated at the familiar needle in the back of his hand.

"Don't touch it, sweetheart." Pepper stops his hand from touching the needle and he looks up as Pepper help him drink some water so he can rinse his mouth, spitting out the acid in the basin that Tony's holding.

"Better?" Pepper asks, wiping Peter's lips and chin. The teenager slumping against Tony's chest.

"Where.. am I?" Peter asks eyes closed tight. Tony moves handing the basin to a Nurse on standby.

"In the medbay, kiddie." Peter takes in another shaky breath and Pepper rubs his back.

".. I'm.. sitting.. heard.. Morgan 's crying."

"Sitting where?" Tony gestures for Bruce to hand him the nebulizer mask and Peter welcomes the mist that enters his nose and lungs. Wincing at the cold plastic touching his warm skin.

"Ledge.." Peter mutters and Tony stiffens.

"You're not there, Peter. You're here! We're not letting you go back there." Pepper said holding his hand, combing back his curls, away from his pale features.

" 'kay.. Mom.. Dad was there. 's he here?" Peter said still disoriented. Dizzy from the fever and confused if he's awake or still dreaming.

"I'm here kid. Right here." Tony squeezes his boy in his arms.

"Right here. I'm not going anywhere, kid. Dad is gonna be here always." Tony sniffs kissing his son's burning forehead and Peter sighs. Acknowledging his Dad's presence.

"Mom?"

"Right here.. right here honey." Pepper wipes her eyes, kissing her oldest' hand and his temple. Pepper joins in the hug sandwiching their son in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe.." Peter whines making Tony and Pepper chuckle a bit.

"Nebulizer is on, hun." Pepper said and Peter opens his eyes half way.

"Oh.. okay.." he hums nodding his head.

"Don't leave.." He says.

"We won't." Tony and Pepper says in unison and they shared a look.

"We got you, buddy." Tony said, kissing his son's head again.

  
Watching his son breathing finally even out without wheezing. Letting his own breathing out with relief.

* * *

  
"Did you get Friday back online?" Bruce asks once he made sure Peter is asleep and Tony finally calms down. Pepper is trying to calm him down for awhile now. He's been freaking out about Peter ever since he heard that _'word'._

"Yeah, Peter shut her off and I can say I'm not surprise but I am. I am not underestimating my son's intelligence but we're talking about my AI here. A multi-billion dollar AI. He just hacked it just like that. Rather than be disappointed. I feel proud." Tony shakes his head, smiling down at his sleeping son. Who's now asleep with a large iron man pillow in his arms with Pepper currently replacing his fever patch.

"Tony." Pepper crosses her arms over her chest.

  
"You will not tolerate this." She glares at him and Tony lose his smile.

"Yes Ma'am." He says sitting up straight.

"You better modify and add some more security in Friday's system. What Peter did is still dangerous."

"I know that. I'm working on it." Tony says, brushing Peter's curls back.

"And working on grounding him 'till he's fifty." He shrugs.

"Goodluck with that." Bruce says, shaking his head.

"The kid is notorious in getting us wrap around his little spidey finger." Bruce continues.

"Well.. I can say that's true in all forms." Tony said and Pepper hits his arm.

"Don't spoil him!" Pepper scolds.

"Ow! I will stop when you do." Tony retaliate and Bruce had to shake his head in disbelief.

"You both got this?" He says and both of them eyed him.

"I'm probably not ever gonna leave him out of my sight for a while." Tony said, sighing.

"Me too." Pepper sighs too, watching Tony brush their son's hair gently.

"How's your other baby?" Bruce asks.

"Morgan's fever broke. She's a bit cranky but nothing Natasha can't handle. I need to go there but.."

"Fridays online." Tony says squeezing her hand.

"Multi-billion dollar AI has a new protocol." Tony smirks.

"Friday?" Pepper rolls her eyes, smirking as she calls out.

" _Upgraded System at 100%. Activating, **Baby Surveillance Protocol**." _Pepper shakes her head, but she's smiling otherwise.

"Of course." No need to explain that program huh?

"No one's allowed to turn that protocol off. I'm still upgrading her security system. I'm not underestimating my son's hacking abilities but.. I'll let him have fun with it." Tony smirks but then.. he's still looking at his son, pride in his eyes.

"You do that.. but good job, _IronDad_." Pepper leans in kissing Tony before leaving his Stark men alone.

"Still worried?" Bruce asks.

"Always. I never stop, Bruce. Never will."

"Well.. that's true." Bruce sighs but he smiles right after, eyeing his friend who's in full parental mode.

His IronDad mode.


	6. Pepper Potts' Babies

**Pepper Potts' Babies**

* * *

"Dad?" Peter woke up in his room wrap up in blankets.

Just last night he almost begged Tony to take him back in his room. He really hates being in the medbay. Tony refused but when Peter said that being there reminds him back when he was still in coma, Tony quickly got him out without second thoughts. Bruce and Steve even helped.

Peter blinks, stirring awake. Turning on his other side.

No one was in the bed with him. Not even Tony nor Pepper.

"Friday.. where's Dad?

No answer.

"Shit.. is she still offline?"

 _"I'm online Peter. Mr. Stark already upgraded my security system. He also said "You can try and hack my AI again kid, but you'll have a hell of a hard time trying." End Quote."_ Peter sighs, rolling his eyes. Okay, Dad.. whatever you say..

"I'm not trying that again, don't worry. Where's Mom and Dad?" Peter rolls on his back, still hugging his Iron man pillow. The pillow which Tony bought for him after the lake incident. It has a built it warmer inside. It keeps him warm since spiders and cold does not mix.

_"Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are currently in the kitchen."_

"Ugh.. what time is it anyway?"

_"It's 7 in the morning. I already informed them that you're awake and is asking for them."_

"What? No, Fri.. I feel like a baby. I'm not Morgan. You don't need to inform them that I'm awake. I'm okay."

_"I cannot do that. My protocols are modified thus allowing me to automatically inform Mr. Stark of your conditions."_

"What protocol?"

 _"It is under the Baby Surveillance Protocol."_ Peter groans out.

"Of course it is." Peter groans out again taking the pillow and placing it over his face so he can scream in it. Frustrated at another protocol he can't break. Also a protocol that treats him like a baby! Not even a kid. A freaking baby who's already 15 years old.

"Pete?" Tony walks sitting by the edge of the bed.

"You awake?"

"Dad what the hell is with that new protocol? I'm not Morgan!" Peter groans out, sitting up and pouting as he hug his pillow. His hand gripping the pillow case like he wanted to rip the fabric to shreds.

"Well that's what you get for behaving like a baby, spiderbaby." Tony lifts a brow but he looks at his son, amused at his pouty face. He chuckles as Peter whines again. Lifting his hand to cup his son's nape. Feeling for his temperature around his neck and on his cheek.

"Fri, what's Peter's temperature?"

 _"100.8°"_ Tony frowns but he's still glad Peter's temperature finally went down. His fever spike up again last night and he has zero sleep because of that.

"How do you feel, kid?"

"Horrible!" Peter pouts again, groaning in his pillow and Tony had to laugh.

"Kiddie, it's not a punishment if you will like it. That's what you get for hacking Friday. I can tell you, she's not happy with it either. Right, fri?"

 _"Even without emotions, I have to agree boss."_ Peter sighs.

"Sorry, Fri. I will not do it again." Peter leans over Tony. His frustration deflating as he realize his mistake and his headache.

 _"Apology accepted."_ Friday replies.

"Do you still feel horrible?" Tony wraps an arm around his son, pulling him closer.

"A bit. How's Morgan?"

"She's eating some mushy carrots and she's devouring it as of the moment. Her fever was because she's growing out her teeth. She's okay now. No more fever but you.. on the other hand." Tony cups his neck again frowning.

"I'm okay.. can I go out tonight?"

"With that fever kid? No way."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Tony sighs cupping his son's fever flush cheeks.

"Kiddie, you better break that fever first before you go Spidermaning." Tony says and Peter pouts again.

"Also, Pepper needs to stay with you today." Tony peels off his fever patch replacing it with a new one. Making Peter flinch at the cold gel.

"Where are you going?"

"Bud, you need to be quiet about this okay?"

"Huh? About what?"

"I can't push the wedding back anymore. It's been delayed for quite some time now. So I'm trying to finalized a very intimate wedding. With our family. You, Morgan, your Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy as my best man. With the rest of the Avengers and a few of Pepper's family." Peter beams at the news. His parents are finally getting married. After everything.

"Will you two need a to go to a Honeymoon after?" He asks getting weary instead that they had to leave. Peter is not even confident enough that he can be left alone without his parents that long.

"Bud, we already did. Morgan's the result remember?" Tony smirks and Peter frowns in disgust.

"Too much information, Dad!" Tony had to laugh.

"Now, I need you to rest and be well. Remember what we talked about going back to school next semester?" Peter sighs as his Dad pulls him back in his arms.

"Yeah.."

"Okay, buddy. We'll talk about what to do with that when I get back."

"But what about Morgan? Mom can't take care of her when I'm sick. She might get sick too."

"Don't worry about Morgan. The very hands on Aunt and Uncles aka. Natasha, Clint and Rhodey are here to help Pepper. Plus Friday has a very helpful and very well secured Protocol." Tony winks at him and Peter rolls his eyes again.

"If only I can take all your illness away, buddy. I will." Tony pulls his in his arms again, kissing his head and cheek.

"I love you, Pete. So much."

"I know, Dad." Peter sighs, melting in his father's warm hug.

"Where's my love you too?" Tony pulls away narrowing his eyes at his son's big browns. Peter rolls his eyes and Tony waited. Smiling as his son sighs defeated.

"Love you too, Dad." Peter pulls his Dad for a hug this time and Tony even froze surprised before wrapping his arms around his son.

"Love you more kiddie.." He says squeezing his son in the tightest hug he was allowed to.

* * *

  
"Dad?" Peter wakes up from a gentle caress. Soothing and combing back his messy curls.

"Honey.." the soft voice was definitely not his Dad.

"Mom.." He smiles as Pepper kiss his head.

"Friday just informed me. Your fever went up again, sweetie." Pepper said, softly caressing his feverish cheek.

"Where's.. Dad?" Peter turns to lay on his back breathing deeply in and out. Pepper notice as she sits by the edge of his bed.

"He called in once he'd gotten the alert too. There's been a problem in SI and he has to be there. And currently, Happy texted me that he's stuck and he's being a handful there." Pepper says smiling while imagining Tony screaming at everyone in SI because he wants to go back home as soon as possible.

"Morgan?"

"Don't worry. Morgan's okay and her favorite Aunt is watching her." Nat.. Peter smiles knowing how good Natasha is with her.

"Can you sit up?" Peter nods and Pepper helps him up.

"Honey?" Peter sits up but he slumps over. Breathing in sharply. 

"Peter!" Pepper quickly sits him up, pulling him against her. She reach for Peter's inhaler sitting on his bedside table.

"Baby, here. Here take it.. shh.. you're okay.." Peter takes the inhaler, as he leans against his Mom.

"Mom.. 'hurts.." Peter coughs out after couple of pumps in, his breathing still came out in short wheezing.

"Copy my breathing hun. You're okay.. Mom's here. You're okay.." Peter's enhanced hearing focuses on his Mom's fast heart rate then he hears her steady breathing, the sounds calming him down as he unconciously copy his Mother's breathing. Pepper knows that Peter is closer to Tony but that doesn't affect her much knowing she can still earn Peter's trust bit by bit. 

One night Peter even told her that she reminds him of his Aunt May. Making it harder for him to be closer to her. Knowing what happened and how greatly it affected him. 

It's hard for Pepper but.. she can't give up on her son. Not ever.

" 'M not a baby.. " Peter mumbles when he finally notice that Pepper is almost cradling him.

"You are hun. You're my 1st baby. Always are, always will." Peter couldn't answer immediately since Pepper is giving him the inhaler again. After one more pump. He sighs.. 

"Not a baby.." Peter whines, muttering against Pepper's shoulder.

"Fine fine.. but this spiderbaby needs to eat. Let's go?" Peter sighs again letting Pepper help him stand up. Holding his hand as she drag him, helping him steady his footing as they went down to the stairs where Nat was watching Morgan who's now sleeping on the sofa. Barricade by pillows. Clint and Rhodey wiped out and pass out on the ground in the makeshift bed with the TV on with the lowest volume. Looks like some little lady tired them out.

"Spiderling.. how are ya?" Nat ask standing up to pull the kid in her arms. Her hand cupping his nape.

"Ah, still a bit feverish there." Peter has no more fever patch on so Nat can feel his forehead now.

"Yup. I'm going to get him some food. How about you Nat? Do you want some?"

"Sure.. but you two eat first." Natasha said frowning as she cups Peter's fever flush cheek.

"I'm okay Nat.." Peter says yawning and Natasha had to smile a bit.

"I know. Just worried."

"He had a bit of an attack awhile ago so he's a bit pale." Pepper said. Natasha nods frown deepening.

"I'm okay Aunt Nat." Peter said rubbing his eyes.

"I know, little spider." Natasha brush back his curls. "Your hair is getting longer."

"Dad said he doesn't want me to get my haircut. Mom will take me to get one." Peter smiles at Pepper and then at Nat.

"Just don't tell Dad."

"Your secret is safe with me. In fact. I want to come with you as well."

"Really?"

"Really." Natasha then gave Pepper a look making her shake her head smiling at her.

After that incident in the building Natasha and Pepper made a special bond with each other. Plus she's so hands on with Peter and Morgan. Labelling her the favorite Aunt. She's the best at stopping Morgan's cries and even changing diaper's in 15 seconds.

"You're not gonna make me have a weird hair style right?" Peter asked worried at what his Mom and Aunt are planning.

"No hun, Natasha is just making sure I wont ask the hair dresser to cut your hair too short. They love your curls. Natasha is on Tony's side." Pepper said and Natasha nods.

"Oh.."

Peter finally got to eat. Natasha went and help Pepper cook and made some food for Morgan for later. Pepper then handed Peter one fever meds and he stared at it.

"This.. looks different?" Peter said, eyes narrowing at the red pill.

"Bruce and Tony stayed up all night to finish making that. It's a medicine specifically formulated for you. They call it spiderbaby ill pill. Or SIP." Pepper said smiling and Natasha lifts a brow slowly drinking her tea.

"Sip? Like a sippy cup??? I'm not a baby!" Peter groans out pouting. Pepper laughs out handing him a glass of milk so he can drink the medicine.

"I know- I know hun. Drink your meds first." Pepper said and Peter drinks his pill and finish his milk but he still kept a pout on. Pepper had to pick up a tissue to wipe the milk mustache on his lips.

"Not a baby." She says smiling wide as Peter cross her arms over his chest nodding.

"Nope." Peter argues with his "P" popping out.

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever you say.." She shared another look at Natasha who just had a permanent smile on her face as she quietly drink her tea.

"C'mon let's get you back in bed." Peter's face fell.

"Mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"Can I sleep in your room?" Not a _baby_.. Pepper thought and she kiss his forehead. You'll always be my baby, Peter.

"Of course hun." Pepper says as they went up to hers and Tony's room. Tucking in Peter.

"Will you go back?" Peter asks looking else where. Pepper fully understood what he meant though.

"Want me to stay?"

"N-No.. you need to be with Morgan.. so.. um.. you can go.." Pepper smiles as she went in the covers with Peter and her son smiles leaning over her shoulder, one arm wrapping around her Mom.

"Don't be silly.. How 'bout let's watch some Movie?" Pepper says her hand already combing back Peter's hair. Away from his pale features.

"But... Morgan.."

"Nat, Clint and Rhodey are there. Morgan will understand that her brother needs me now."

"But.. she's the baby not me. I don't need people to take care of me." Peter said frowning but his hand is currently gripping tight on Pepper's shirt. He looks like he's not even aware of it.

"Hun, even Tony needs me to take care of him all the time. Everyone needs someone to take care of them. No one can live alone in this world. Especially not you my dear. It's not just because I'm your Mother. It's because I love you so much and I want to take care of you." Pepper said kissing his cheek and forehead.

"I love you too, Mom. Thank you.." Peter smiles, lifting his head to kiss his Mom on the cheek, placing his head back on her shoulder.

"Me too, baby. Mom loves you so much. Plus, don't thank me. I'm your mother, that's my job." Pepper wrap her arm around her son.

"Don't tickle me!" Peter's yelps out laughing as Pepper tickles him under his armpit.

"Choose a movie quickly then!" She laughs out hearing her son's adorable giggles.

"Okay-okay Mom.." Peter's pale cheeks finally regain it's feverish glow. A sign Pepper didn't want to see. Discreetly feeling Peter's nape again as he held on the starkpad she handed him. Scrolling to Friday's list of endless movies.

  
Feeling Peter's still warm temperature, she sighs kissing his son's temple smiling at him as he looks up pointing on a movie. She nods and Peter plays it and it transfered to the TV screen in front of them.

"Comfortable?" Pepper ask as Peter settles in her arms. Hand back on gripping her shirt.

"Yeah.." Peter grins a view Pepper always wanted to see. Her son's finally recovering some energy. Like the Peter from before May died. Like how he's supposed to be.

Pepper watch her son more than the movie and as the movie ends, Peter yawns, his weight against his Mom getting heavier. 

Pepper pressed something in the starkpad and the TV turns off and Peter's eyes flutter shut as another yawn breaks out.

"Mom.."

"I'm right here.. sleep my spiderbaby."

"Not.. a.." he yawns again, nuzzling over Pepper's side. "Baby.." he mutters as he fell asleep.

"Okay, sweetie.." Pepper hums out Peter's favorite lullaby. A lullaby Tony always sings to him in Italian every time he gets sick or wakes up from a nightmare.

"Friday? Status on Morgan?" Friday then shows the live footage on the Starkpad she's holding.

_"Morgan is currently eating. Colonel Rhodes is feeding her. Ms. Romanoff is getting her milk warm and Mr. Barton is cleaning up the mess in the living area."_

"Perks of having Avengers level babysitters." Pepper wanted to laugh but she'll wake up Peter. She kept her voice quiet, grabbing her phone she calls Tony.

"Hey, hun.. what time will you go home? Do you need help there?"

"No, I got it handled, Pep. How's Pete? Still have a fever? Friday notified me about an asthma attack."

"Yeah, he's doing good. Fever went down. He's quite energetic so I wouldn't worry much. He'll be okay."

"Good.." Pepper smiles at the loud sigh she heard from the other line.

"I'll be home in half an hour. You got them? How 'bout Morgan?"

"She has the best babysitter in the whole Universe. You should really pay them."

"Pay them? They lived in my tower for free! They should pay me, Pep." Pepper laughs softly, trying to hold it in.

"Well.. I am very thankful. They are very hands-on. Especially Natasha."

"Well.. that's Nat for ya."

"Be careful on your way home. Peter's asleep but I doubt it'll be long since he already sleep for hours. He's just drowsy from the medicine."

"Ah you gave him the SIP?"

"Yup and he doesn't like the name. He said it sounded like a sippy cup." Pepper chuckles and Tony laughs out.

"Well I do like my acronyms." Tony and Pepper then talked about the agenda in SI then Peter's enrollment for the next semester. Morgan's doctor's appointment. And so on until Pepper had to hang up so she can go back to Morgan.

  
"Sweetdreams, spiderbaby." Pepper leans in to kiss Peter's cheek before asking Friday to turn the already dim lights to 0%.

  
The moment she went back in the living area, she laughs out finding Clint prying morgan's hand off his hair.

"This child is doing it on purpose." Clint groans out and Morgan giggles loudly. All gummy and 2 small teeth out.

"She just likes her Uncle Clint." Pepper said taking Morgan off his arms.

"She likes me too much then. I'm gonna lose all my hair." Clint groans out and Natasha came handing Pepper a small bottle of formula.

"Thanks, I can handle it from here."

"It's fine, Potts. Anytime." Natasha said and everyone stills. Hearing a very loud snore from the couch.

"Rhodey got knocked out again." Clint shakes his head as they look over at Rhodey.

"Well she's way too energetic. I'd have that rather than crying though."

"Me too." Clint sighs slumping in on a chair.

"Who want's coffee?" Natasha says.

"Me!" Clint and Pepper raise their hands and they all shared a knowing but tired smile. Just moments later Morgan finally got tired and fall asleep in Pepper's arms. As the three of them talk about Morgan and Peter, voice kept low and quiet.

So they will not wake up the babies


	7. Wedding thunders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really really really short chapter. :)
> 
> Inspired by that one tumblr post.

**Wedding Thunders**

Tony and Pepper finally got married. It's just one quick ceremony. Everybody was there. It was fun and very intimate. Few of Pepper's family came. Peter finally got to meet them. The whole Avengers team are there. Even Thor was there. Vision, Wanda, Sam, Of course Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. Rhodey and Bruce were Tony's best man. Natasha was Pepper's Maid of Honor.

Morgan's the flower girl but since she can't throw the petals out on her own. She was carried by Peter who threw the Petals for her.

It was a memorable day.

  
Especially the after party.

  
"Son of Stark. I did not know Stark had a boy."

"Whoa.. the God of Thunder is talking to me.. is that Mjolnir?" Peter just took off his suit, leaving him in his long sleeved shirt and navy blue dress pants.

"Why yes it is."

"Can I hold it?" Peter asks and suddenly everone became quiet. Peter looks around and Steve, Clint, Sam, Vision, Wanda and Natasha was staring at him.

"Peter.. I don't think its a good idea." Steve says and Natasha just smiled at Peter who looks confused why everyone's staring.

"Oh no it's fine. Give it a try Son of Stark." Peter beams and held out his hands but instead of handing it over, Thor places it down on the center table. Peter quirk his neck a bit to the side, confused as to why he didn't just hand it over.

Thor then gestured for him to go at it but before he even touch the handle..

"Everyone, let's all get inside. Food is served." Pepper comes out with little Morgan in a cute pink dress in her arms. Tony then came from behind her, stopping next to her with a hand finding the swell of her hip.

"What's going on here?" Tony ask, lifting a brow at everyone's weird looks.

"Nothing. Thor is just playing with the kid."

"I am not. But what I am is famished. Let's eat whatever people of this earth served us with." Thor said standing all 6'3ft height of his. Everyone then follows.

"C'mon little spider." Natasha calls out and Peter stands up eyeing everyone but he then remembers something. Quickly going back to the veranda they were at. He returns, running and passing everyone until he stops in front of Thor.

"Mr. God of Thunder Thor, Sir. You forgot this. You can't leave it lying around. Some bad guys might steal it." Peter hands it to Thor and Thor takes it, face shock still.

Peter then smiles at him before running inside. Almost skipping. He's just happy he got to touch it but what he didn't know is that..

  
"Holy shit.." Clint curse his hand shaking as he brush his face.

"Language.." Steve said in a trance.

"Son of Stark!" Thor calls out but Tony quickly stood infront of him.

"Don't you fucking dare, Thor. He's just a kid! Worthy or not he's a boy." Tony growls, glaring at the God.

"A boy who can rule Asgard!" Thor smiles wide, almost cheering but the glare on Tony's face stops him.

"What's this about the hammer?" Pepper asks and Tony just curse again.

"Mother Fucker.. the kid is something else." Sam laughs out.

"Language Sam! There's a baby here!" Steve yells out and Pepper shakes her head. Not understanding the situation she decided to leave them and talk about their weird language about hammers and Thor's world on their own.

"Okay Tones calm down." Rhodey squeeze Tony's shoulder but Tony just shakes in rage.

"Stark the boy is worthy of my powers and so he is worthy to rule. Your son has a great future ahead of him." Thor says still smiling from ear to ear.

"He has a future here on earth not in another fucking planet Thor. He is my son. Get that electric hammer or what do you call that THING away from my kid, capiche?!" Tony points a shaking finger at Thor who looks at him like he grew another head.

"Alright-alright. Let's go in Tony. Thor will not do what you think he will do. C'mon. Calm down." Rhodey drags Tony in while Bruce and Steve stops the group from entering.

"Okay Thor, listen. The kid is only 15. He can't rule Asgard. Plus he doesn't even know what he'd done. Just get that hammer away from him so he does not pick if up again. He might even hurt himself if he ever figure out how it works." Bruce says and Thor frowns.

"Thor just keep that damn thing away from Peter." Clint glares at him and Thor scoffs.

"Huh.. what ever is gotten into everybody? Isn't this a cause for more celebration?" Thor says.

"Peter had been through enough, Thor. He lost his real parents at a very young age. Lost his Remaining relatives just last year before Tony and Pepper adopted him. He doesn't need to be the future ruler of a whole other planet and have more responsibility on his shoulders. You have Asgard. He has Earth. He stays here with us." Natasha says crossing her arms over her chest. Her inner black widow showing up even while wearing a very elegant skin tight pink mermaid dress.

"Oh.. that's a dreadful past.. Loki is adopted too. Thank the Heavens he didn't became like Loki."

"He will never." Steve says shaking his head. "Now.. why don't we pretend that didn't happen at all and let's go back in."

"Good luck pretending nothing happened." Wanda says and Vision just kept quietly observing, and nodding.

"This is one heck of an after party." Clint sighs then he shakes his head in disbelief.


	8. Back to School Fieldtrip

**Back to School Fieldtrip**

  
"Dude! You're finally back! Is this for real?" Ned greets Peter with their handshake and Peter nods.

"Yeah.. all's good."

  
"Okay everyone settle down, I'm going to give out the details, excuse letters and brochure for our field trip." Mr. Harrington came passing brochures and letters to class.

"What field trip?"

"Oh it's like a camping trip in some Camp by the lake in Parksville. Did I forgot to tell you that? Will your Dad let you come? I'm really looking forward to be there with you and MJ." Ned says and Peter sighs.

"There will be canoeing and everything." Ned continues giving his best version of puppy eyes to his bestfriend.

"Of course I will." Let's hope Tony will allow me though.

* * *

Tony is curently in his lab after feeding Morgan and giving her back to Pepper. While tinkering on his computer, upgrading the program of his suits.

_"Boss, Peter just got back and requesting access to come in your lab."_

"Let him in Fri."

"Dad..?" The sound of Peter's soft voice calling out for him alarm him a bit.

"Kiddie? What's wrong?" Tony turns his swivel chair around and he quickly stood up to meet his son half way in his lab.

"Uh.. can you sign this?" Peter looks nervous as he hands over the papers.

"Did you got in trouble on your first day?" Tony lifts an eyebrow and Peter shakes his head.

"No.. just.. it's important."

  
Tony then opens the letter and his eyes narrows on the paper.

"Field trip? What Field trip?!" Tony's voice got loud and Peter flinch.

"I want to come with Ned and Mj.. please can you let me come with them?" Peter looks down and Tony sighs.

"Pete.. how long?" Rubbing his shaky hand over his cold face he scan the letter reading the 3 days written on it as if he can't comprehend it.

"3 days.." and Peter repeats it he sighs rubbing his face again.

"Can you handle being alone for that long, kiddie? Are you sure about this?" Peter didn't look at his Dad but he nods his head.

"I can."

"Your therapist haven't cleared you yet, bud. How are you so sure?" Tony asks again taking note to call his Doctor.

"But.. " Peter clench his hands and Tony drop the papers over the counter of his work station. Taking his son's hands in his.

"Kid, look at me." Peter didn't and Tony had to cup his lift his chin so he can meet his son's bambi eyes.

"I'm asking you again. Can you be alone for that long? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah.. Ned and MJ are there and.. you, Mom and Mor will video call me everynight right?" Peter says smiling a little knowing he needs reassurance since this will be the first time that he'll be left alone without Tony or Pepper with him. Not even Happy, his uncles, Nat or the other Avengers.

"I still need to consult your therapist though.." Tony frowns not liking his son's decision to go to a field trip knowing none of them are ready to let him go alone this soon.

"I'll be fine Dad." Peter says more determine this time seeing Tony's hesitation.

"Dad.. please?" Peter then pulls off his best puppy dog eyes and pouting more than usual making Tony's frown deepen.

"No.. that won't work, kid." Tony pulls away sitting back on his chair facing away from the ever so convincing puppy/bambi eyes.

"Dad, please just trust me? I'm not a kid!"

"My son who sleeps hugging an Ironman pillow, says what?" Tony turns his swivel chair around crossing his legs and arms, eyeing his son with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine! Fine.. but.. can you trust me with this? I know I can be left alone for at least three days. I've done it before!"

"Yeah but that's before--" Tony stops mid sentence and Peter eyed him, his face turning serious as Tony eyed him mirroring his expression.

"Please?" Tony sighs again, grabbing the paper and eyeing his son again.

"I'll talk with Pepper about it. For now.. why don't you help me fix your watch's web shooter combination." Peter beams at him and launch himself in his Dad's arms.

"Thank you Dad!" Peter already knows with Tony considering he'll most likely say yes already.

Tony then place the letter and forms in his drawer to set aside for later as he and Peter tinker with Peter's watch. His normal tracking device watch/ health monitor is now also an emergency web shooter. Just a finger print scan and the watch will turn into his webshooter. His back pack also has emergency webfluid refills on it's sleeves and inner pockets. Apart from the hidden web fluid refills in the strap of his watch.

Once satisfied Tony finally got to pull Peter into bed and finally got a one on one talk with Pepper now their kid's are finally asleep.

* * *

"Fieldtrip?"

"Yeah in Parksville." Tony drinks his coffee eyeing the dark liquid as he place it down over the counter.

"You allowed him? Tony you know Peter's situation here and --"

"I said I will talk with you about this. I want him to move forward not be locked in here forever. That's why we allowed him to go back to school right?" Tony said but he's regretting this as he said that. Knowing he'll worry more than he already is.

"I know that, hun but.. 3 days? He'd never been alone except when he's asleep and that's only few hours until he comes in our bed room because he'd woken up from a nightmare." Pepper phases around the room crossing her arms around her shaking body. No way she'll allow his baby boy to be out of her sight for 3 days.

"Pep.. Pete is really looking forward to this. The whole time we're working on his watch he can't stop talking about showing it to Ned and then he brought up Ned wanting to ride a canoeing with him, fishing and what not. Then he brought up Clint's cabin lake and I couldn't say no anymore.

He even decribe it might look like Uncle Clint's cabin and I can tell Ned all about it.. he says.. now tell me what to say to him Pep?"

"Fuck Tony.. what the hell? How could you?!"

"Please don't get mad.. I really don't know what to do!" Tony panics as Pepper's face turn red in rage.

"Then pack up. We're going on a field trip as well." Both Pepper and Tony turn their head's at the said Uncle Clint who just jump out of the vents.

"What the.." Tony's jaw drop and he gawks at Natasha who walks in the room in her pajamas.

"Spying is a must." She smirks.

"I'm coming too." Steve then walks in the room as well.

"I do need some vacation.." Bruce came in the room with a cup of coffee in hand saying his words in a yawn.

* * *

"Dude!!! You made it!" Ned just engulfed Peter in a huge bear hug and even lifting him.

"Ouch! Ned let go!" Peter huffs out as Ned drops him and they both laugh out.

"Dude, I really can't believe your Mom and Dad allowed you." Peter fix his bag on his back and he grabs his duffle bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Yep, me too. I guess they talked it out." Peter and Ned then hops in the school bus as the teachers started the roll call of students.

"But are you sure you're okay now?" Ned asks as they sat at the farther part of the bus.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that.." Ned frowns and he looks down, remembering his first visit after Peter's incident. They told him Peter was sick. Peter spilled everything about what happened but not by telling him by speaking. Peter spoke with him using a Starkpad. Typing in his story and letting his bestfriend read it word by word. Slowly absorbing the fact that his bestfriend tried to kill himself.

"I'm okay, Ned. If it's my asthma you're worried about, Mom and Dad packed me five inhalers."

"Yeah that.. and some other things.." Ned said and which made Peter sigh.

"Yup.. other things.. wazzup dorks." MJ then went in the bus and sat on the same row of seats by the aisle.

"Maybe this is better.. a vacation to get your mind off things." MJ said making both Ned and Peter nod slowly.

"Maybe.." Peter mutters and he looks out the window as Ned and MJ shared a knowing look. A silent message to look out for their friend just in case.

  
They got in the Cabin and the weather was sunny to partly cloudy. The weather is not hot nor cold. Peter beams at the sight of the camp site. The Cabins look like the same Cabin from where Tony, Pepper and him stayed before. They are a bit small but it made him reminisce that time. He wanted to ask his parents if they can go back there but since they are both busy with Morgan and SI, he can't possible ask them of that.

The activities for the day is tree planting after that they will take a hike up the Mountains and after that they have free time for theirselves. Dinner at 7 and bonfire at 8pm.

* * *

  
"Ah the Cabin that we got is so comfy!" Clint stretch out his arms as he breathe in the fresh air. Their 2 story Cabin is the biggest in Parksville over looking Peter's camping site. They can even see them from the balcony but their view is a bit of a blind spot from them, as they were covered in trees.

"Where's Nat?" Steve asks eyes narrowing at the yellow bus that's parking inside the camp ground.

"Well kiddies' bus is here, you know where she is." Steve nods, smirking.

"Might as well relax." Pepper went out carrying Morgan who's quietly sucking her milk bottle.

"Tell that to Tony." Bruce said making everyone either chuckle or sigh. Watching Tony phasing around the living area.

"Friday, were you able to successfully install all the surveillance?"

 _"Yes boss, we already got your Ironman suits install them about an hour ago."_ Friday answered Tony's similiar question from 5 minutes ago.

"Isn't placing surveillance cameras around the Camp site illegal?" Steve asks getting back in with everybody.

"Not if you own the place." Tony says, lifting an eyebrow.

"You bought the whole place?" Clint said bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, what's so funny Legolas?" Tony frown at him confused.

"Tony don't you think you're taking this too far?" Bruce asks rubbing his temple.

"Bruce I don't think you can talk some sense into him now. He's on his irondad mode." Pepper says shaking her head.

"I'm just making sure of my son's safety." Tony said, pressing his watch.

  
He then wear his glasses and listen to Friday tell him the schedule of Peter's trip while he went out the balcony to watch as Friday zooms in to Peter's location. His son looks like he's doing well. Which ease him a bit.

"Fri, call Nat."

"Hey, Tony." Natasha answers the call and Tony talked with her through his glasses.

"You on the spiderbaby?"

"Spiderbaby's on my watch. You can relax. Plus, the surveillance watch is on Clint's to do list. Well you placing all the CCTV around the vicinity is very helpful. I say going over board but still, helpful."

"I can't calm down Nat.. not until my son's back home. I'm not even sure if me allowing him to go to this fieldtrip is good thing at all when he just came back to school in the first place."

"Tony, you allowing him is a step. He can do this. Peter's your son afterall."

"Is that suppose to calm me down?" He says not knowing if being his Dad was a good thing or a bad thing.. superhero influence is not always a good thing. Not at all.

"Tony, just rest. Take this as your vacation as well. I'll handle it from here. You can calm down now that he's 2 minutes away."

"Yes.. okay.. sure.. I can do that." I think..

* * *

  
"Hey.. you good?" Peter turns to Ned who's his room mate. Their room is small but cozy enough.

"Yep. Just tired. I've planted 20 trees today."

"I'm more tired because of the obstacle course the teachers set up."

"But that's tomorrow."

"Yeah! I'm already tired just looking at it! We went hiking to plant and now we have that military like crash course tomorrow. I'm beat!"

"It'll be fun. Mr. Harrington did told us we can ride the canoes right after. MJ will come ride with us and go fishing right after. Dad taught me how to fish. I'll teach you both." Peter beams at the activities they prepared for tomorrow.

"Yeah sure.." Ned sighs and then he eyed his bestfriend again.

"Pete.. why didn't ask for my help?" Ned suddenly asks. Taking Peter by surprise.

"Huh?"

"When you needed it.. you can always call me. We've been best friends in like forever, man. I get that you're the superhero but.. even spiderman needs somebody to help them. Next time you feel alone.. tell me."

"Ned.."

"Please? We're bestfriends Peter and sometimes no.. everytime you hide something from me makes me feel like we're not even friends. What kind of friend am I when I can't even help you when you need help? So please.. promise me. No more secrets." Ned held out his hand and Peter gave him an understanding smile, doing their secret handshake.

"Okay.. promise." Peter sighs after awhile. Ned finally got to sleep as he held onto the promise of his bestfriend.

While Peter? He couldn't sleep. He sat up. His bed is right next to the windows. Pulling the curtains a bit, so he can stare outside the night view of the lake and mountains.

Lake.. he remembered back in the Cabin where his parents took him. He smiles to the memory but remembering was not enough. He quietly got up, wear his slippers and went out. Walking as silently as he can outside the cabin. He went over the wooden dock to the lake. Sitting by the end he takes off his slippers and his feet submerge over the water. Shivering at the coldness, he didn't mind it. He even kick his feet back and forth, disrupting the small fishes trying to get close.

He looks up the clear night sky, watching the stars he remember stargazing with his parents and smile to himself, dropping on his back, lying down with his arms outstretched. Eyes focus on the stars trying to look for a shooting star.

He made a wish one time.

His wish was.. _to be able to accept the fact that.. he has a family and he is loved._

He sighs eyes getting tired looking for shooting stars, drifting off. His eyes slowly close and he fell asleep thinking about the time he first talked after the incident. Finding himself sandwich by his parents warmth.

  
"Pete.." Was he dreaming?

"You're going to get sick again, bud."

"Dad?" He mutters in his dream, his arms wrapping around his Dad's neck. He's being lifted up.

"Go sleep more.. I got you. Always." Peter breathes in the familiar scent of the expensive perfume of his father, mixed with the scent of grease and metal.

"You got him?" Steve? Why is Uncle Steve in my dream?

"Yeah.. he's still too light for his own good."

"Shouldn't we just take him to our Cabin?" Aunt Nat..

"No.. he should have fun with his friends. Away from all the superhero stuff. He needs this."

* * *

"Dude! Wake up! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Ned hits me with a pillow and I sat up abruptly.

"Huh..?" Peter wipes his eyes and then his face with both hands.

"Dude c'mon! I'm going to wash up first." Ned runs in the bathroom and Peter looks around, his messy curls sticking up all over the place.

"A dream..?" He yawns looking outside the window from where the wooden dock was. He shrugs, stretching his arms out.

  
They went over breakfast eating in the camp site's cafeteria. After that they proceed with a morning exercise, stretching and then they started with the obstacle course head by their PE teachers. Peter didn't do well on purpose and made his asthma an excuse to not finish the course which looked rather believable.

Ned on the other hand went by the course twice without break and Peter and MJ end up laughing at him right after.

"Free time at last!!!" Ned yells out as they run towards the canoes from the other side of the lake.

"Loosers! Let's have a race!" MJ yells out as the got one canoe each. MJ got a head start while Ned couldn't even move a few feet, struggling to paddle. Peter then put on his game face on and he used his hald of his super strength and was able yo catch up to MJ but both of them stop when they heard a loud splash and Ned floating, grabbing onto his upsidedown canoe and his life jacket almost covering his whole head.

"I'm okay! I'm good!" Both MJ and Peter laugh so loud but they did help Ned back to the dock. They then ate snacks by the dock change clothes, eat a late lunch and got permission to check the trees they planted yesterday.

"Why are we checking the plants again?" Ned asks panting as they went up hill.

"That was just an excuse, Ned. The view from the top is really nice. I got more snacks so we can have a picnic up there." MJ said grabbing a branch to help her up the steep slope.

"What?" Ned asks in a pant.

"It's a good idea, Ned. They have tents up there too."

"Yes! They are empty because why have a tent up the mountain in the first freaking place?" Ned grumbles as he grab the same branch MJ held onto to help him uo the slope.

"Be careful." Peter said as he helps Ned up since he's behind them.

"Shit!!"

"Ned!" MJ called out holding out her hand but Ned slipped and he stumble down but Peter was able to push him back.

"You okay?!" MJ went down to help Ned up. Who's now wincing with a scrape arm.

"I'm bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch, looser."

"Phew.. that was close.. Thanks Pete. Peter?"

  
"Where is he?!" MJ panics looking around where they voth fell down too. Peter's backpack was hanging by a branch couple of feet down a stiff cliff.

"Peter?!! Peter!!!" Ned screams looking down at the cliff that was hidden from all the trees. Peter was able to push Ned away from the cliff but he fell over instead.

"Help!! Help!!!" Ned was full blown panicking and MJ was tapping him.

"Ned, c'mon we got to get help! C'mon!!!" She pulls him up and they run down hill, leaving all their bags there so they can come back.

* * *

"Ow.." Peter wakes up with a huge headache, feeling the back of his head and wiping off the wet and warm behind his head.

_Blood.._

"Shit.." he looks around his eyes blurred from the impact and the concussion. He tries to get up but he fell over as sitting back, eyeing his foot that's bleeding as well. Broken. Definitely not a sprain. Rolling over his pants he almost gag at the sight of a branch stabbing his left foot.

"Okay not broken.. just stabbed.." He groans out. Blood is all over some already dried meaning he's been there quite some time.

He looks around panting.

"My watch!" He quickly looks down at his watch and he curse again.

"Fuck it!" His watch was completely shattered. So was his wrist that's looking broken as well. Falling off a cliff is no joke. If he was a normal person..

Like Ned.. who was supposed to fall and not him.. he would've died.

No. Not his bestfriend.

He was glad it was him.

"Dad.." He cries out in pain looking up the height of his fall. He can't possibly climb uo with a branch in his leg and a broken wrist. Pribably a broken arm too.

"Dad.. help me." He breathes in a shaky breath and he curse again.

"No.. no.. not an attack. Stop it Peter. You're spiderman for God's sake. Pull your self together." But.. he's Peter right now. A high school kid who just wanted to have some fun with his friends. He's no spiderman. He felt the ground under him move. Just a little more movement and his resting place will fall off if he didn't get out of there.

"No.. I am Spiderman. I can.. I can do this.." He tried to stand up again. Screaming in pain, he end up crawling his way out of the cliff before the floor gave out on him. He finally got to a solid ground after what felt like forever, he limp up to his feet. Using one leg and his good hand taking support from the wall to get him out of the cliff. One wrong move from there and a rock could fall off sending him tumbling further down again. He knew one more fall can kill him this time. He got lucky. Really lucky.  
Especially as he watch a landslide happen from where he was sitted before. Looks like somebody was trying to go down from the rocks but they move one rock away and all of them falls out. He's really lucky but he might've used all his luck from here on out. At least he knew that someone was looking.

He sat down by the trees, bleeding out of his foot. He needs to stop the bleeding somehow but he couldn't move. His arms and legs feel like jello and his body is not cooperating.

"It hurts.." he coughs out and he hurls, trying not to vomit but he can't stop it. He lurch forward dropping on all four as he vomit what's left from his stomach into the wet soil. He wipes his lips and he moves back to his sitting position.  
His stomach hurts.. and his vomit has blood.

I'm dying.. _again_.

"Dad.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm doing it again.." he cries out, warm tears falling down his bloodied face as the wound on his head bleeds out, staining his forehead and cheeks.

"I didn't mean too.." he cries out as he stare down his watch.

"I can't give up.. I can't.. I need to apologize.." He sniffs and he press something on his watch taking it off his broken wrist. He grabs the small vial of web fluid from the straps and throwed it up with all his strength up from where he seated. The web blew up like a web grenade more visible from where he was. They can see that right?

It'll dissolve in 4 hours..

Hopefully they can find him before it does.

* * *

"Tony! We need to go now!"

"What? What happened? Is it Peter?!" Tony is now suiting up as Natasha came running in their Cabin.

"I've loss track of the kids. They went out course in the Mountains and only two of them got out. Peter is not with them. I heard them talking about them falling over a cliff." Natasha quickly grab her things and throwed some rope to Clint.

"Shit! Shitshitshit!!! Friday track Peter's watch!"

"Boss, Spiderwatch is offline."

"Fuck! Track the last place it was at. Now!" Friday tell then the coordinates and they all move.

"We'll look for him too." Steve quickly said running out with Clint and Natasha.

"I'm calling the Quinjet." Bruce said knowing the Quinjet has medical facilities inside.

"Tony.." Pepper came holding Morgan who's now crying.

"I got him Pep, I'll find him. Whatever it takes." Tony said hugging his wife and daughter before blasting off the roof fully suited.

"They'll find him, Pep." Bruce said trembling as he thinks of thw worst that could happen.

And he hopes that's not the case.


	9. Dad's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. I'm just basing everything from what I've learn from google and articles. 
> 
> :)
> 
> That's all enjoy~
> 
> Also.. I'm not a request kind of writer. I write what I like to read and not base on requests. I do read comments and try to make the story the way readers want (sometimes) but most of the time it's just me and what I want to read instead. 
> 
> P.S. again don't judge my medical knowledge. I have none. Haha.

**Dad's here**

While waiting Peter find himself lying in his own pool of blood. Staring at the web he created about 15 ft above from where he was. Slowly dissolving and dropping threads over his face.

He can't move his leg now, nor his arms.

The sun is setting and the clouds didn't clear up. The sky getting darker and Peter knew he won't last long at all.

He didn't know how long was he there. Getting in and out of consciousness. He blinks slowly tears falling down the side of his face. He takes in careful breaths that's now hurting his chest. Ribs.. or whatever it was it hurts.

"I don't think I'm.. going to make it.." He mutters to himself. Wanting to sob but he can't even do that.. he blinks and blinks slowly he did until he hears the familiar sound of repulsors.. and the colors he didn't know he'd miss so much.

"Peter!!!!" His blurred vision saw red and gold and he sobs.

"Dad.." He calls out but no more voice came out. He smiled, relief flooding through what blood left in his body and that's when everything stops.

No..

Dad..

  
"Pete! Peter!! Son.. son.. wake up. No.. No!!! Bruce!!! Get down here now!!! Now!!!!" Tony jumps out of his suit knowing he can't even lift his son, afraid to break him even more. He looks up where the Quinjet was floating above them. Clint and Natasha came down so fast with a portable stretcher and with Bruce and his medical team.

"Bud, we got you. Dad's here.. I'm here. Right here kiddie. I'm just right here." Peter could still hear him but he can't respond anymore. Even a lift of a finger. Tony held his hand gently and Peter felt those hands of his father tremble and how cold they were.

"Get out of the way Tony! He's not breathing!!" Bruce pulls him away while one doctor push him and started doing CPR and Tony froze.

Clint helps the doctor pumping air into Peter's mouth and nose from a resuscitation bag. Natasha then pulled Tony in her arms as Tony still frozen shock. Staring at his dying son. With arms shaking slowly held onto Natasha. His hands grip her leather jacket like a lifeline.

"Nat.. my son.." His voice trembles.

"I'm sorry Tony.. I'm so sorry!" Natasha cries out hugging Tony trying to turn him away but he was unmoveable. Tony froze from where he was kneeling down. Watching the scene of his son slowly slipping away.. going to a place where he could never get him back. He cannot let that happen.

"Pete.."

"Airways are clogged! Move away!" The Doctor yells out carefully pulling Peter to his side as he vomit blood and acid out of his lungs and stomach. Finally letting him breathe.

"We got him back." Bruce said and it didn't register to Tony as they carefully lift his son, Steve helped strapping Peter in the orange stretcher.

"We need to operate in the Quinjet or he'll not make it." The Doctor said and Helen Cho was already waiting in the Quinjet prepping for operation.

"Lift him up carefully!" All was going way to slow for Tony and Natasha was talking to him but he can't hear her. Something about they need to go now. Peter needs to go now.

He can't hear them. All he hears is a long deafening ringing sound in his ears. His eyes glued on the blood on the ground where his son was and now Steve pulling him up to his feet.

"Snap out of it Tony! Peter needs you! Let's go!" Steve forcely pushing him in his suit and Tony nods still in trance. He can't feel his body. All he feels is the coldness. Like he is submerge in an icecold bath.

His son is dying..

He couldn't go there again. He can't lose his son.

  
"Pete! Pete.. bud, hold on. Don't let go bud. I gotcha.. I'm here."

"Sir, we need you out!" The Doctor said but Helen stops him.

"You won't win." Helen said to the Doctor and Helen throwed scrubs over to Tony.

"Wear that if you're gonna stay in here." She said and Tony moved fast and held his son's hand in his. Kissing his pale hand. Cold. Bloodied hand.

"Buddy, I'm here. Pete.. I love you kiddie. Don't let go, bud. Please... Please don't leave, Dad. Don't leave your oldman like this." Tony begs as he cried watching the Doctors place an intubation in his mouth watching not even a little struggle from his son. He didn't even need to be put down. He's out and looking at his pale and lifeless son will be forever in Tony's nightmare. He closed his eyes and waited until all the preparations are done and the only thing that calm Tony was the sound of the heart monitor. His heart is beating and that's all that matters.

"We'll start, Tony." Bruce said helping out with the operation. Tony could just nod with a cloth separating them. Shielding Tony of what trauma he could have more. Seeing his son being cut open might make him hurl.

"Pete.. just hold on. Hold on.. Don't let go of Dad's hand okay? You can't do that to me bud. Please.. Please son.."

Tony wipes his eyes kissing his son's forehead, gently combing back his curls. Wincing at the sight of dried blood all over his face. His head was bandaged from the back where he hit his head.

"We need more blood here!" The nurses are running in and out of the OR until Natasha and Clint came with a blood bank cooler. Bruce quickly grabbing a few bags of blood and running back.

"We need to finish now before landing to the medbay." Helen said as the other doctor double up the blood transfusion.

"Tony.. we're almost done.." Tony cannot even comprehend what Bruce was telling him. All he knows is that his eyes are on his son and sometimes on the heart monitor right in front of them.

"Buddy, you're doing great. Just hold on. Just a bit more." Tony squeezes his hand and then suddenly Peter squeeze back making Tony shot back, eyes on his son's hand that's now gripping his.

"Bruce!" He smiles knowing his son's going to be okay now but that same moment Peter's hand holding his became lax. Then there's that loud ringing in his ears again.

But this time... It was different. It's not in his ears only.. the loud ringing echoed in the whole room. 

" **Cardiac arrest**!! **Move**!!!" Tony's face fall and Clint and Steve were already pulling Tony away from Peter who just got shock by the defibrillator.

"C'mon Peter!!" Bruce was now pumping his chest.

"Pete.." Tony froze staring at his son.. then his hand.

He held my hand..

He just held my hand tight. 

"No, why are you letting go kid? No.. No!! **NO**!!!" Tony screams trying to run back to his son but Steve quickly caught him before he even lays a hand on Peter just as soon as Helen shocked him again with the defibrillator.

"No.. please!!! Not my boy! Pete!! Son!! Peter!!!" Tony struggled, kick and punch Steve and then Clint but it was no use. He fell on his knees with Steve and Clint holding him in a vice grip. Natasha on the other hand was against the wall, both hands over her mouth as she held back her sobs.

  
They carry on doing that for the longest 15 minutes of Tony's life.

"One More!"

"Bruce.."

"I said One more Helen!!" Bruce kept on pumping the boy's chest waiting for a signal to let go so she can shock him again but Helen just kept the defibrillator to the side. Turning the machine off.

"Bruce..."

"Helen!! Keep going! We have to.. we can't just stop. We can still save him!" Bruce kept pumping but Helen just shake her head.

"Bruce.. let's stop.. he's not responding. Blood pressure is too low. His heart stopped 20 minutes ago.. we have to stop."

"Pete.." Tony stood on shaking legs.. without comprehending what Helen was saying.

"It's hemorrhagic shock.. he loss too much blood and we weren't able to replenish him in time.. it's too late."

One Doctor grab his filer.

"Time of death.." he says and Helen looked at her watch.

"5:46pm.." She says.

"No.. don't say that.." Tony shakes his head feeling like he was submerge into ice cold water.

"Not my kid.. of course not." Tony stumble on his way back to his son. Cupping his cold pale cheeks.

"Pete, buddy.. wake up. It's okay, kid. I got you.. I got you buddy. Your Dad is here. Wake up! Or I'm going to turn the sprinklers on Bud. Don't do this to me, Pete.. It's not funny, son.."

"Tony.." Bruce was still pumping but the other Doctors are stopping him, he yells out, Hulk coming out in a second scaring the Doctors who fell back.

"NO!" Hulk yells out and Bruce Banner takes over again, pumping his Nephew's chest.

"No.. No way, he's dead! No one is pronouncing death here!! No one!" Bruce persisted.

"Peter c'mon.. don't get me angry here. I can't lose you kid. Pete... Pete.. my boy.. please not my son.. please.." Tony sobs and then he finally breaks.

Screaming out in agony.

" **Ahhh!!!!!** " And the steady Quinjet move a bit as if it hears his owners agony.

"NO! NOT MY KID!! NO!!!!!" He cries out and Clint tried to pull him away but to no avail Clint just stayed still until he falls on his knees as well. Crying silently with his hands clench tight.

  
"PETER!!!!!!"

* * *

**_"Peter!!!!!!"_ **

Peter turns his head around towards his back. He's sitted at the wooden dock, his feet submerge in the water. Water that's surprisingly warm.

"Dad?" He thought he heard someone. Someone sounded so much like his Dad.

"No way.. Dad is dead." Peter smiles to himself.

"Hey Petey!"

"Uncle Ben!" His Uncle sat next to him wrapping an arm around him.

"I missed you, Pete."

"Me too." Peter leans in and he sighs at the warmth.

"How about me?" A familiar voice made Peter look up.

"Aunt May!" Peter almost stood up but May sat by his other side hugging the boy she missed so much.

"Oh sweetie. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, May." Peter was not crying he was filled with joy and warmth.

"Why are you here? What happened?" May asked cupping both side of her Nephew's cheeks.

"Huh? We were on a fieldtrip" May and Ben shared a look and they both hug the boy. 

"Pete, Listen.." Ben asks ruffling the boy's hair making Peter chuckle.

"To what?" Peter then started kicking his feet in the water singing and humming an italian song. A lullaby.

  
"Who.. who made that song?" He stops asking himself. He knew he never listen to any italian songs ever. May didn't like music in that genre let alone in that language.

**_"Kid!! My boy... Pete.. please wake up.."_ **

What? Wake up?

"Who? Is that you, Ben?" Peter eyed his Uncle and he smiled at him, kissing his Nephew's forehead.

"Hun, not yet. We missed you greatly but not yet. You will make that person grieve too much he'll blame himself for the rest of his life." May said kissing his cheek.

"That person?"

"I guess you found someone who'll take good care of you, Pete. I'm so happy. May had been talking about him and how you two got along so well. Knowing that, she was able to pass on without worries." Ben said and Peter's eyes widen.

Pass on? Did I.. died?

"W-What happened to me? Who is that Man calling me?"

Peter looks behind them again. Pulling his feet out of the water. He stood up and eyed the place where the voices are coming from. A Cabin. A very familiar Cabin. May and Ben stood up with him.

"Who..?" He then shrugs, stretching out his arms, staring at the sky.

"It's no one right? I want to stay here with you guys." Peter hugs May and she sighs.

"It's so bright and warm. I can stay here forever.." Peter takes in a deep breath he was about to sit back down but he stills.

**_"Kid no!! No!!! NO!!! PLEASE!! Dad is here!! Right here!! Come back!!!"_ **

"Come back?" Peter heart aches. Who is.. that?

"What? Why am I crying?" He felt his cheeks got damp. With tears he didn't feel falling. 

"Pete.. your Dad is waiting for you. You can't go yet. Not yet, sweetie. It's too soon." May is crying as well but she's wiping Peter's cheeks and not hers.

"My what? I don't have a.."

**_"Dad's here, buddy! Right here.. comeback to me kid. Pete.. please.. please.. Don't do this to me kid.. please.."_ **

"Dad? Dad!" Peter calls out and Ben walks first. Dragging his Nephew's hand.

"Go, Pete. We'll see each other again but not like this."  
Peter jumps up and hugs Ben and May joins in.

"I missed you guys so much.." Peter sobs. "But..but.."

"It's okay, Honey.. Go back to him. He needs you." May said kissing his cheek. Smiling at him.

"May.. I love you May.. I love you Ben.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

"Shh.. It's not your fault.. you're doing great, Pete." Ben rub his back looking proudly at his Nephew.

**_"No.. NO!! NOT MY SON!!! PETE PLEASE!!! My boy.. not my boy.. oh God.. please no.." the voice begged and begged him._ **

"Dad!!" His walks turn to running and he found a Cabin right in front of them by the end of the wooden dock. He opens the door but he stills taking last looks from his Uncle and Aunt.

"Go.. We'll see each other again, sweetie. No rush though. Take all the time you need." May smiles and he smiled back.

"We love you so much, Petey." Ben said smiling as well.

"I larb you, sweetheart." May said making Peter sob, wiping his eyes with his arms and he waves good bye to his 2nd parents.

"I love you guys too."

"Go.." they both say to him and he nods.

The moment he goes in he fell into darkness.

"Ahhh!!!!"

**_"Peter!!!"_ **

* * *

Bruce was exhausted and the moment his rhythm fell his knees gave out and he fell back sobbing.

"No.. No way.." he cries out.

"My boy.. my son.. come back Pete.. come back.. I'm right here, Pete. Dad's right here." Tony sobs kissing his son's forehead, staring in a sobbing mess at the pale skin of his son.

"Pete.." Tony felt so lost..he didn't know what to do at all. Not anymore..

Did he really loss his son?

This fast?

That's it?

Just like that?

"I'm going to take the intubation out.." The other Doctor said after everything went quiet. Even the heart monitor was turn off. Tony was sitted back on the stool next to his son. Holding his hand. He watch with dead eyes as the Doctor takes the tube out of Peter's mouth. His son unmoving. Pale as a sheet of paper. Blue lips and slightly parted with no air coming out of them.

No more help. No more breathing..

His son is gone.. how can he accept that now? He will never accept it.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Helen said but Tony didn't heard her. He was still staring at his son's lifeless body. Trying to wipe away the dried blood off his cheek.

"Pete.. let's go home bud.." He says.

Tony was about to let his son's hand go but it didn't budge.

"It's too soon for rigor mortis.." Helen mutters seeing how Tony can't pry off his hand.

_"D..Dad.."_

"Pete..?" Tony leans in double checking if what he heard came from his son.

Then he hears it.. breathing.

Just a bit.. so shallow.. then his son's brown eyes opens slightly..

_"Dad.."_ His son.. Peter just called him. Voice so quiet you can almost miss it if you didn't listen.

  
"Make way!!! Shit!" Everybody was panicking placing back the monitors and everything. The blood transfusion was still pouring in even when they stop the CPR.

It took awhile but Peter was able to absorb the blood just in time.

Or Peter was really called back by his Dad..

Tony didn't hear anything anymore. He's just a sobbing mess, smiling from ear to ear. Sobbing loudly while his eyes fix on his son. 

"Bud.. you're in so much trouble for scaring your old man like that. You know I have heart problems right?" Peter stared at his Dad, gripping into his Dad's hand.

Bruce placing back a normal oxygen mask over his face.

"Welcome back kiddo.." Bruce said sniffing and wiping his face with a shaky and cold hand.

Peter couldn't reply back to Bruce but he did felt his Dad kiss his head multiple times singing him the italian lullaby until he falls back to sleep. This time with his heart monitor loud and clear as day.. telling everyone he's alive.

The Quinjet finally lands in the landing pad at the Avengers compound.

His Dad never let his hand go even once.

_"Dad's here.."_


	10. Ordinary Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited in any way and I've been writing when I'm not busy burrying my self in work. 
> 
> Thank you for everybody who's leaving comments and kudos!!!! You guys are soooooo awesome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> :)

**Ordinary Day**

  
"That was fucking scary.." Clint said and no one even Steve corrected his language.

"I'd rather fight thousands of aliens that this.." he continues.

While Natasha was staring unblinking at the heart monitor as she nods at Clint's words. Leaning back on the hospital wall. Her arms cross over her chest as if to calm down the shivers of adrenaline still coursing through her body.

"Peter.. my baby died.. my baby..." Pepper was sobbing in Rhodey's arms and Rhodey who's shivering with fear as well after hearing the full story from Bruce. Pepper broke down and Rhodey could hardly keep himself together as well.

"Shh.. Pep, he's okay.. he's alive. No one is dead. Shh.."

  
Tony was just sitting there unmoving, holding his son's hand.

"The operation was a success.. it's just he loss too much blood already. He went into shock.. and.. well you all know what happened next." Helen said double checking Peter's stats and one last bag of blood for transfusion. The kid still a bit anemic from blood loss. She was still confused as to how the kid was still alive. After pronouncing him dead.. they already knew he's gone. But..

"Well.. it's a miracle to say the least.. maybe it's because your son is not a normal human. His healing might've delayed everything but it did worked eventually. I would want it to work not in the last minute but still.. he's back right? Thats all that matters.." Helen said and everyone just stayed silent. Still shaken up by what they all just witness.  
They don't even know what to reply or even ask.

"Dad.." the gasp from everyone the moment they heard that voice was loud in the silent room.

"Pete.." Tony quickly leans in cupping his son's forehead. Pepper coming in next to Tony, holding his other hand that's laying over his chest.

Peter's eyes were unfocus.  
Helen quickly check his eyes with a small flashlight and smiled at Tony and Pepper. She backs away leaving his Parents to check on him this time.

"Mom.. Dad..?" Peter's voice came out quietly but to their ears it was loud and clear enough. Just enough.

"Right here, hun." Pepper sobs as she kisses his son's hand.

"We're right here, kiddie." Tony says. Voice shaking.

"I saw.. May.. and Ben." Peter smiles a bit.. eyes blinking slowly.

"Bud.." Tony held back a sob but his tears streams freely down his already pale face. Shaking as he comprehend what his son's telling them.

"They.. They told me to come back.." Peter held tight onto Tony and Pepper's hands but his parents held tighter. Afraid to let go.

"You did well, hun. You did so good. You are back. You made it honey.. You made us so proud. So proud, sweetheart." Pepper said staring intently at her eldest. While her tears continuously fall one after the other.

"Hmm.. but.. I'm scared.."

"Shh.. you're okay. You're here. Don't go back there okay?" Tony begs. "It's so much better here, kid. So.. so don't ever go back there.. not ever. I'll show you that it's so much better here. There's no Tony Stark or Pepper Potts there Kiddie. No Avengers. No Uncle Rhodey, Clint, Steve not even Aunt Nat. You'll miss Sam's sarcastic jokes and Bruce lame science jokes that no one laughs at. Morgan will miss you so much kiddie. We'll miss you. I'll miss you.. too much that it might even kill me, Pete. So.. so don't go away. Don't you ever go somewhere I can get you back." Tony sobs again, wiping his eyes but he continue to try to compose himself, smiling at his son.

"You did.. Dad, I followed your voice.. You were calling for me so loudly. It hurt my ears." Peter chuckles softly. The oxygen mask fogging as he did.

"Y-You heard me?" Tony smiles wider knowing he was able to do at least that. He succeeded. His son nods a bit.

"Yeah.. you were crying so much. You're a crybaby, Dad." Peter chuckles again and Tony kisses his forehead and cheek.

"Yes I am, kid. I am. So don't leave like that ever again. Or I'll cry as much as the Pacific Ocean."

"That's.. a lot." Peter's eyes drifts off.

"Yes, buddy. I will cry much more than that. That's how much I love you." Tony's voice was rush and shaking.

"Bruce?" He calls out panic in his voice and Bruce quickly assures him.

"He's okay Tony.. calm down. He's just tired. We've jack him up with spider pill painkillers. It'll make him sleep for awhile."

"Sleep? Sleep is good." Tony said more to himself that to Bruce. Pepper kisses Tony's temple then his cheek. Rubbing her husband's back. Knowing fully well if she's the one who witness how their son died, she'll be traumatize for life. Tony.. will have to bear this forever.

Watching your own child slip off dying right in front of you.. are parent's worst nightmare coming to life.

"Sleep is better." Tony smile a bit combing back his son's tangled curls.

"Dad's here, kiddie. Don't go back there. Stay right here with us." Tony leans in to kiss his forehead and they all stayed in that room for the longest time they were allowed too. Helen then finally convinced Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce to rest. Knowing she can't conviced Pepper and Tony to leave. They even brought the portable crib with them so they can place Morgan in the room. Putting both Pepper and Tony more at ease. She's under Happy's care for awhile but they needed their kids at arms reach. Especially after what happened.

"How is he?" It's almost 4 in the morning when Tony finally slept. Though he stayed sitting on a chair right next to Peter's bed. His head down over his arm by the edge of the bed. With his hand still firmly holding his son's hand.

"Nat.." Pepper was checking on Morgan who's sleeping in the crib when Nat came as silently as ever. Pepper was getting used to her popping out suddenly.

"Well.. if it's Peter, he's doing well according to Helen. His wounds are healing. The operation was a success, no more internal bleeding. They bandaged up his chest to keep his ribs healing on the right place. His leg is cast, so is his wrist."

"Mm.." Natasha nods, walking towards the crib.

"If it's Tony.. well.. it's more complicated. I haven't talk to him about it and if I do, I need to prepare my self with his reaction. Just asking if he can eat almost sets him off into a panic attack. Just thinking of leaving the room without his son, sets him off. It might take awhile. He's still in shock."

"Well all of us are. All of us can't even sleep at all. Steve, Bruce and Clint are drinking in the bar. Seeing the kid like that.. well.. it'll be in our nightmares for awhile." Natasha said arms cross, her hands gripping her forearms.

"Especially Tony's.. " Pepper and Nat said in unison making them share a knowing look.

* * *

"Dad!" Peter's smiling face greeted Tony and he smiled back. Can't help but to mirror the same smile.

"Oh.. um.." Peter was about to hug him but he was suddenly holding Morgan in his arms.

"Oh Pete, c'mere." He still encourage Peter but he stops.

"You already have Morgan. You can lose me now right? It's okay Dad.." Peter still smiled shaking his head.

"Mr. Stark.. thank you.." Tony lost his smile. Looking down in his arms, Morgan disappeared and when he look up at Peter..

"Don't call me that! I'm your Dad!"

"Dad?" Peter looks at him confused, suddenly feeling his forehead with something red pouring from the top of his head down to his face.

"I'm bleeding.. ow.. ouch! It hurts! Dad! Dad!! Help me!!" Tony panics catching his son's fall.

"Pete! No... No!! Bruce!!"

"Dad.. help.. it hurts... It hurts!!" Peter cries out sobbing now holding his broken wrist in agony.

"No, bud. You're okay. You're okay... I got you.."

"I'm dying.. Dad.. I'm dying.." Peter coughs out blood and Tony shakes sobbing as he held his son in his arms.

"No! NO!! You're not! Shh.. you're okay, kid. I got you! I got you.." Tony pulls Peter against his chest and then he hears the long ringing sound again.

"Dad... I'm sorry.." Peter stares at his Father dead unblinking brown eyes. His hand fell on the puddle of blood.

"Pete..?" Tony shakes his son but those brown eyes were not focusing on anything. No light.. no life.

"Peter.. Peter! Kiddie.. no.. NO!!!!!" Tony sobs pulling his son against his chest, cupping his cheek, trying to wipe the blood off his pale cheek.

"No, buddy. No!! Pete.. look at me, son.. no.. Oh God.. Pete, not you kid.. please don't do this to me, bambi.." Tony sobs again laying his son's body in the pool of blood.

"Pete.." Tony shakes, cupping his son's cheeks.

"Son.." staring at the blank set of brown bambi eyes he'll miss so much.

"I can't lose you, kid.. not you.. I can't.." suddenly there are dark hands emerging from the blood pulling his son under.

"NO!! NO LET HIM GO! HE'S NOT DEAD!! NOT MY SON!!! NO!!!!!!" Tony screams on top of his lungs. Sobbing as he pull back his son from the pool of blood that's now slowly taking him under as well.

"Pete.. I got you bud.. I got you.."

* * *

"No.. No!!! Pete!!!"

"Tony!" Pepper quickly shakes Tony awake and Tony grab her, Pepper automatically hugging him.

"Peter.. Pete.. my son.. he's gone.. I lost him.. I lost my kid.. my kid.." Tony shakes, eyes blood shot and wide open. He clings onto Pepper afraid to look elsewhere he shut his eyes tight.

"I lost my kid.. Gone.. he's gone.. dead.. No.. He can't be.. my kid.." He sobs, breathing ragged and short.

"Shh.. clam down, honey. Look shh... It's okay, open your eyes and look.." Pepper said to him over and over again until he calms down.

"Our baby's okay. Peter's okay." She says again and again until Tony's breathing calms down.

"He's here.." Tony finally opens his eyes and allowed Pepper to kiss him.

"He's right here, hun. Breathe.." Pepper wipes his tears and he finally breathes in a good amount of air, calming down.

"He's right there.." Pepper had to turn his face so he can focus his misty eyes at his sleeping son.

"Pete.." Tony calls out and Peter turns, wincing.

"Ow.. Dad?" He blinks and Tony stills him from moving his broken hand.

"Right here.. Pete.. don't move." He wants to hold his son tight. Pull him in his arms but he stills when he saw the peeking bandages from the back of Peter's head and from the inside of his hospital pajamas.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Peter asks his voice still quiet and a bit hoarse. Tony nods lifting his son's good hand, kissing it and then leaning in to kiss his forehead. Few tears falling over his son's cheeks, which he wipes away then his own face next.

"Do you want to sleep next to me?" Peter smiles slowly, offering what he always does whenever Peter have a bad dream.

"No can do, bambi. You're hurt. I might hurt you if I do that."

"Dad.. I'm okay. Please? Mom? Can Dad sleep here?" Peter asks and Pepper smiles at her Stark men.

"It's fine Tony. Do what he wants. Just be careful with his hand and leg. Helen came here awhile ago. She said his ribs and surgical wound are almost healed. Bones are more harder to heal even with his spider powers."

"See Dad? Please? It'll calm us both. Plus the bed here is super big." Peter said getting more energy in his soft and hoarse voice.

Tony thinks for awhile rubbing his face with a shaking hand. He sighs smiling at his son as he carefully gets on the bed next to Peter. Tony then wrap an arm over him and Peter automatically place his head over that arm.

"Ah, your head wound Kid." Peter didn't mind but still Pepper grabs a small cushion to place under his head and over Tony's arm.

"I'm okay.." Peter said pouting but his parents still made sure his head, wrist and leg was properly cushioned.

"You will be.." Tony kiss the top of his head, combing back his curls.

Peter moves and suddenly wince as he moved his leg wrong.

"Pete!"

"Hun you okay?"

"Y-yeah I am." Peter wince again and Pepper sighs. While Tony moves trying to look at his leg but Peter grab his shirt pulling him back down.

"I'm okay Dad.."

"Someone needs painkillers and you're hurting and that's not okay, kid." Tony said. "Friday call Helen."

"She is on her way boss."

"But I am fine.." Peter pouts but he sighs as Pepper sits to the other side of the bed gently combing back her son's hair.

"Just give in, hun. We'll be under your nose until you're fifty." Pepper said smiling down at her son, tapping the tip of his nose.

"Tony? Why the hell are you there?" Helen said with a nurse who's holding a tray of syringes and painkillers.

"Just give my son some painkillers will you?" Peter nuzzle over Tony's side as Helen sighs and ask the nurse to inject some painkillers in Peter's IV line. She then checks on his stats. Satisfied he asked the nurse to monitor his medicine in take and check on his wounds. She then looks over Morgan's crib smiling at the girl sleeping while sucking onto her milk bottle.

"How is he?" Pepper asks smiling as Tony yawns, slowly falling asleep now that his son's right next to him.

"Doing really well to my surprise. After the ordeal he had to go through.. it is really a miracle. Well it's a really good thing that your son is technically an Avenger."

"For now that's a good thing.. but I'll take that anyday especially now." Pepper said taking a relief breath in looking at his Starkmen now falling asleep peacefully.

"His healing ability is very fast. A broken bone that needs to heal in months, for him it's few weeks. He'll be swinging around Queens again in less than a month."

"Oh I doubt that. Tony wouldn't calm down if he does. Just look at them." Pepper gestures at Tony who has Peter safely secured in his arms. Pepper had to smile as she fix the thick ironman cartoon printed comforter over them.

"Well.. having Ironman as your Dad even as Spiderman has their pros and cons. I'll be leaving now. Good Night."

"Thank you, Dr. Cho."

"You're welcome."

* * *

  
Just a few days later Peter can finally get out of bed to take a proper shower but Tony is not making it any easy for him or.. it's the other way around.

"Dad! I can do it on my own please!" Peter groans out as Tony help him sat down by the edge of the bed helping him put on his Ironman printed pajamas. Getting his injured hand carefully in one sleeve.

"Not with that wrist." Peter grumbles as Tony even button up his pajamas for him. It's not like it's embarrassing enough that your Dad had to help you out get in your pants at fifteen but that's totally because he had a huge cast over his broken leg. Getting a plaster cast in the pajama pants is quite hard even with the stretchable pants.

"Ugh.." Peter scrunch his face as Tony kiss his head sloppily making Peter wipe the top of his forehead.

"Oh you know you can't do it alone. I told you not to take a bath. I'll just wipe you off but you didn't want that right?"

"Because my skin feels so sticky and I smell like a week old sock. When can I take the cast off?"

"Your leg had a whole large branch stab between a bone, kid. You'll be in that cast for a long time." Peter pouts again as Tony help him get on the bed but Peter held his arm stopping him.

"Can we get out of the medbay then? I hate it here." Peter said and Tony sighs. Knowing his son's distress more than anyone.

"I know kid but they still need to watch over you."

"How 'bout we just take this brace off my wrist? It's already healed anyway." Peter said his other hand fidgeting with the straps of his wrist brace.

"Peter!" Tony stops him from even moving his wrist, eyes wide and horrified.

"But Dad~" Peter whines but Tony is not having it.

"Tony, What's happening here?"

"Mom, can I take this off? Dad won't let me and I know my wrist is healed." Peter fidgets with the straps again until Tony pulls his uninjured hand away, holding it still. Giving him a look.

"Pete, enough with the brace!"

"Oh.. now I get it." Pepper sighs propping a hand over her hip. Though there is still a knowing smile at her Stark men.

"He's got the energy to fight me now, Pep." Tony sighs holding his son's hand tight when he tries to pry it off.

"Hun, why don't you let Dr. Cho check on his wrist then."

"Uh nope, how can a bone heal in 3 days?"

"Dad, I am Spiderman remember? Healing ability? Faster metabolism."

"No Kid, sush." Tony hush him, glaring down at his son who just pouts now kicking his uncast leg back and forth like he can't wait to walk again. Maybe Iike tomorrow?

"But I just got back to school now I need to stay home again. It's not even a week yet." Peter grumbles.

"You know your situation kid."

"But falling off a Cliff is not what I intended to do in the first place. I didn't mean too. I was trying to save Ned from falling off but then the rock I was stepping on fell apart-"

"Okay, Hun you better stop-" Pepper try to tell Peter to stop eyeing Tony who suddenly turn paler.

"-and then I was trying to stop my fall and this stupid branch was in the way, which is because I was trying to step on it to stop my fall but it ended up breaking off and stabbing me--D-Dad? Are you okay?" Peter looks up at his Father's ashen face. Like all the blood was drained off his face. His breathing was turning sharper and getting quicker.

"Dad?"

"Tony! Calm down, Hun.. shh.. breathe.." Pepper cups his face but Tony's eyes were unfocused. Tony moves away from Pepper and Peter, brushing his shaking hands over his face a few times trying to calm his own breathing. But instead of calming down his breathing even quickens as image of Peter pale and not even breathing on that metal table bombarded his mind.

"W-What's happening Mom?"

"Tony! Calm down! Breathe.. breathe hun" Pepper cups his both sides of his face again, trying to talk him out of the panic attack but none of those are working. Tony's vision is shaking and he can't even focus on one thing.

"Tony breathe!! You're gonna pass out! Listen to me!"

"Dad! Dad what's happening?"

"Peter get back to bed!" Pepper panics as well once she saw her son limping across the room to get to Tony who instinctly even while panicking got to him in time before his son fell over.

"Dad! Dad I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Peter didn't really need to hold on to keep upright because Tony was almost carrying him with how tight he was holding his son. Peter didn't mind.

"Pete.. my son.. you're okay kid.. you're okay. I got you. I got you."

"I'm okay Dad.. really."

"You're okay.."

"I am Dad.." Peter burries his face by the crook of his father's neck and waited until Tony's breathing evens out even if he's still breathing hard.

"Are you really standing on that boot kid?"

"Nah.. I'm okay. You got me right?" Peter pulls away to smile wide at his Dad who's still pale but he had to smile back after seeing his son's cheeky expression.

"I don't know what to do without you kid.. so don't leave your old man, okay?" He squeeze his son in his arms again taking a huge relief breath in. Trying to take all the image of his dying son away from his head. Just savouring that moment he's holding him alive and well right now. Breathing too.

Breathing is much better.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore, Dad. You always make sure of that. I don't really need to do aything anymore. You do all the job."

"And a damn great job too." Pepper said joining in his family hug after wiping some tears that escape.

"Yep.." Peter agrees grinning again. Tony couldn't reply. He just kiss his son's cheek and hug him securely in his arms.

* * *

  
"So technically the whole Avengers team were stalking us the whole time and when you fell down they saved you and now you got your wrist and leg broken because of me... a-and.. and.. you almost died but since you're Spiderman, your healing ability saved you?" Ned blows into another set of tissues handed to him by MJ.

"Yes Ned for the 15th time! I'm okay." Peter sighs flipping over the notes MJ gave him. They're now in his room with his cast prop up on an Ironman pillow. His left wrist now only wrap up with a bandaged. His wrist braces are off. Though he needs his leg casted longer just to keep Tony's Irondad level worry at bay. Even though even Dr. Cho and Bruce knew that Peter's leg should be healed by now. Not fully but enough to take the cast off.

"Ned stop crying. If Peter didn't saved you then you'll be dead by now." MJ says casually making Ned cry louder. MJ and Peter sighs handing Ned another box of tissue.

"So are you really okay? Like really really okay? How 'bout your leg?"

"My leg's fine. Dad just wanted it to be in the cast longer just to be on the safe side or.. well.. just to calm him down. He'll have a heart attack if he sees me standing without it too soon. Knowing I just came out of the medbay yesterday." MJ nods wincing as she remembers the incident. Shaking her head to clear her mind she changes the topic.

"How 'bout school then?"

"Well.. about that.. I might come back next week. I think. If my Dad didn't sue the whole school yet. He just came back with Mom yesterday after talking with the teachers and the school's head. Since the accident happened during the school fieldtrip. Hopefully they come into terms or something. I just want to go back to school and can't wait for it to be boring again."

"Well yeah since your life is no where near that, Dude." Ned said after blowing his nose.

"Yeah." Peter shrugs.

"But it's fun." Peter flips a pen catching it now continuing in copying MJ's notes.

"Glad you're finally acknowledging that, dork." MJ said and Peter chuckles and Ned nods.

"Well.. thinking back. May would really just want me to be happy and have fun with it all. She always tell me to go and have fun. As long as I'm happy she'll be happy. Well now..

I accepted that I am happy. I am having fun.

It's better that way."

"You said it bro." Ned smiles finally no more tears as he offered his hand to Peter who lifts his good hand to do their secret handshake.

"You two are really a bunch of loosers." MJ said after watching their handshake.

"Oh! Oh! MJ and I are trying to make a handshake too."

"What?! You traitor!" Peter glares at them but both of them just laugh out.

"Watch this dork." MJ says to Peter and her and Ned did their handshake. Their handshake much longer and going much smoother than theirs.

"Whatever, ours are much better."

"Just accept defeat, looser." MJ says and Peter just rolls his eyes.

* * *

Natasha can't sleep. After so long she's smoking again. Inhaling the scent of tobacco and blowing out smoke from her mouth. The smoke mixing with the cold fog. She's wearing her usual tight shirt but with pajama pants this time. It's cold but that usually doesn't bother her.

"Aunt Nat?" Nat froze quickly disposing her cigarette. She quickly went in her room and out of the balcony closing the doors so the cold night air stay outside.

"Pete, why are you still up?" She quickly assisted him while he maneuver his crutches towards Natasha's bed.

"Mom and Dad.. just went to sleep.. and I.."

"Nightmare?" She asks and Peter nods as Natasha place his crutches on the side.

"Alright get in spidey." She then helps him lift his cast foot on the bed and him into the comforter.

"You smell like cigarettes.." Peter sniffs as she pull him in her arms. Natasha smirks kissing her nephew's forehead.

"Don't change the topic, Pete.. What was the nightmare about?"

"Um.. it's not really a nightmare.. I'm just scared of the dream. Suddenly I was back by the lake.. and I couldn't come back."

"Lake? You mean Clint's Cabin lake house?" Natasha looks down assessing the kid's features and she just got more worried.

"Tell me.." She had to lift that face up so she can look at those brown bambi eyes she once thought she'll never see again.

"Um.. That's the place where I saw Aunt May and Uncle Ben." Peter felt Natasha's body stiffen and her arms that were loosely holding him tighten.

"Where I heard Dad calling desperately for me. He keeps crying. I know he was. His voice was shaking and came out in breathy sobs. I never heard Dad cried so much and so loud like that. It made me come back. I followed his voice but then.. in my dream.. I couldn't come back.." Natasha rub Peter's arm combing back his curls away from his forehead.

"It's a dream, sweetheart.." Sweetheart.. Peter smiles, nodding.

"You sound like Mom.." Peter chuckles softly and Natasha kiss his forehead again smiling at the sweet boy in her arms.

"Just remember, Tony, Pepper nor me and all of us will never let you go. No matter what. We got you." Peter nods settling in her arms, breathing in the scent of her shower gel and tobacco. A new scent from Natasha that his heightened senses are taking in. He squints and Nat who's been watching him saw that.

"Fri, lights at 0%." The light turned off with only the lights from the balcony door was allowing her to see Peter's calm expression as he slowly fall back to sleep. Natasha found her self humming out a tune while carding her fingers in Peter's curls.

Maternal instinct overcome her. She's thankful Tony and Pepper allowed her to be this close with their children. Knowing Natasha can never have her own kids. Being the full time Aunt she is makes up for that.

She adores and loves Morgan and Peter. Enough to feel like dying herself as she remembers that time.

When Peter was lying over the metal table. Green cloth over his just operated body. Pale paper white skin and the chest.. that's not even moving. Peter who's not breathing even with the machines attach to him.

He was dead for half an hour.. Minutes that lasted long enough to scar her and the rest of them for life.

"Ow.." Peter mutters, wincing in his sleep as he moves his wrist in the wrong way making Nat hold his hand still over her stomach.

"Shh.. you're okay.." she continue to hum out a tune. A soft lullaby.

"Let me take all the bad dreams away."

* * *

  
"Pete?"

"Shh.." Natasha was already up when Tony came knocking at her door. He went in silently taking a relief breath out. Looking at how peaceful Peter was sleeping by Natasha's side. Natasha just place her book down which she started reading after waking up over an hour ago. Though Natasha knows that she had the longest sleep after so long. Peter help her sleep well.

"What happened?"

"He had a bad dream and he didn't want to wake you and Pepper."

"Thank you. Pepper is getting ready for breakfast. Eat with us." Tony said leaning in to comb back his son's messy curls.

"Of course."

"Pete.. wake up bud." Peter stirs and both Tony and Nat stills him before he hits his wrist and lean over his broken leg.

"Dad?" Peter rubs his eyes and Tony oush his hair away from his face.

"You could just wake me up. You know its fine."

"But you just got to sleep and I might wake Morgan up too if I walk into your room with crutches." Peter sat up stretching his arms and breaking out a yawn.

"Alright. But again you can still wake me up. Let's go. I'm gonna help you wash up and change." Tony was already grabbing his crutches from the side and handing them to Peter but before he took it he hugs Natasha first.

"Thank you Aunt Nat." Natasha squeeze him once before he pulls away letting Tony help him get up.

Tony then shared a knowing look with Natasha which she nods to before going out of the room.

  
Their morning was a little too ordinary with Steve going down with Sam for a few bites before going down for a jog and morning training. Bruce came down for a cup of coffee and a chat with Tony about a few experiments.

  
Clint was in charge of feeding Morgan who keeps on throwing orange peels over his face. While she laughs like it was the most funniest thing ever.

  
Pepper is talking about teething baby problems with Natasha while Peter tries to absorb all of it.

This is his family now. Even if they look ordinary.. none of this will ever be normal. Not when you live in the Avengers tower and your Dad is none other than Tony Stark. 

It took a long while before he accepted it all. Might take him more time to digest it in but.. even with all the hardships he face along the way he knows..

That his family will be there with him every step of the way.


End file.
